Digital death and rebirth
by Lantz Blades
Summary: Eva X Digimon. It's back!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Eva or Digimon

Chapter 1 Digital dreamers

Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Hikari, Touji and Kensuke had all finished watch a movie. The event, which had been suggested by Shinji of all people, was being held at the katsuragi residence to celebrate the 10th angels defeat.

Every thing was going as expected from Shinji's perspective; Kensuke was bugging him for information, Asuka was bragging about how she single handily killed the angel, which was of course, completely untrue. But hey this was Asuka, with her you had two choices, one let her have her moment or two get your ass whipped, Shinji was a person who had always **tried** to pick choice one, but sadly was almost always on the receiving end of option number two.

Sometimes, not quite always, but just sometimes Shinji wished that his life didn't consist of school, Eva and sitting around playing games at Kensuke's place. 'Sadly' thought Shinji 'for that to happen the world would have to change' Shinji's thoughts would have continued in this fashion as they usually did but at that moment Kensuke's laptop began beeping Kensuke opened it up to see what it was, apparently he had won a trip to a theme park called Digimon world, at least that's what Shinji had thought before Asuka had butted in and click accept despite protests from Kensuke about spy ware and viruses.

For a minute everything was quiet then there was a bright flash and then more silence, when Misato returned later she would find no one home.

End of chapter one…to be continued

Author's note: thank you for reading chapter one. I will update soon but I'm having trouble figuring out what Digimon the Children should get and who should eventually get which Crest. I will be using Digimon from the first three seasons so if any one has any ideas please share them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"Blah" Talking

'Thinking'

(Author's notes or comments)

**Digimon's Attacks**

Chapter 2 digital destiny discovered version 1 part one: the gathering

Asuka Langley Sohryu was many things. But she would not have it be said she was a coward, her fellow pilots would attest to the word brave being an accurate account of her person, although in Shinji's case Asuka would often beat it out of him.

Asuka Langley Sohryu was many things, at that moment the thing she was most was praying, it was at the moment she skidded out of the undergrowth away from the large red bug like creature that her prayers were answered.

"Bug off Kuwagamon" Asuka spun to see the source of the disturbance, to her great surprise a fox, standing on two legs, was beating the hell out of her would be assailant.

As Asuka watched the spectacle unfolding before her she felt a stirring in the deepest part of her mind and before she knew it she called out to her would be savoir "Go get em Renamon, kick his buggy butt"

"If you say so Asuka" Renamon replied leaping high into the air "**Diamond Storm**" As the ice crystals rained down hard Kuwagamon was forced to retreat, as he did Asuka started to calm down and felt her legs get heavy and pitched backward to sit down, Asuka however did not realize that she was, in fact standing on a cliff, to her credit Asuka did not scream, that is until she saw the sharp pointed rocks at the bottom of said cliff.

Just as Asuka thought it would be the end for she felt a pair of arms encircle her instantly her heart called a name "Shinji"

"Are you ok Asuka? And just who's Shinji?" Renamon asked setting Asuka down

Asuka blinked "I'm fine uhh…Renamon right? But how did you know about Shinji? I couldn't have told you who he was we just met"

"When you fell you called out his name" Renamon stated simply

'Did I really call out for him? Oh god I'll never hear the end of it if the dork squad hears of this' Asuka thought feeling the familiar heat that accompanied by thoughts of the male pilot "I see, well lets just keep that between us alright"

Renamon nodded silently

"Ok with that settled…where am I? And who or rather what are you? Because I've honestly never seen a talking fox before in my life" Asuka asked breathing a sigh 'I have a feeling I'm going to hate the answer' she thought.

"This is the Digital world, I am a Digimon and you are what is known here as a Digidestined, here to save the digital world from destruction and I am your partner Renamon"

'Yup I hate that answer' Asuka thought as she forced a smile "Ok…so am I the only one…you know Digidestined or are there others?"

"There should be others take out your Digivice" Renamon replied coolly

"Where from? I don't exactly" Asuka stopped as she took a look at her self. Instead of her school uniform she was dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers, on closer examination she found the Digivice (season 3 if anyone cares) hanging from a secondary belt on her hip. Taking the red trimmed device in her hands she hesitantly tapped a button causing it to beep and bring up a sonar like function showing three blips a ways down the beach, breathing a sigh she started down the beach.

As Asuka and Renamon approached the area they found Touji, Hikari and Kensuke and what Asuka assumed and Renamon knew to be their Digimon partners attempting to fend off Kuwagamon "Renamon!" Asuka yelled turning and, to her surprise finding nothing.

The vulpine Digimon was two steps ahead of Asuka as she fazed in behind Kuwagamon "**Diamond Storm**" the sound of her attack echoed as it crashed against the carapace of the insectoid Digimon, seeing this Touji's partner Agumon as well as Hikari's partner Gabumon and Kensuke's partner Tentomon joined in using their attack to drive off Kuwagamon.

Once the battle had died down the Asuka sized up her companions finding that like her they had each under gone a costume change Hikari was dressed in a black tee shirt blue denim jeans and jacket and a pair of white silk gloves while Touji's track suit was the same except for an orange flame design on the arms and back of it and Kensuke was dressed in a gunmetal grey version of his army camo with an electrical pattern running though it.

The next ten minutes were spent getting everybody up to speed and to introduce themselves, a short affair made shorter by the arrival of Rei dressed in a black hooded sweater with a kangaroo pocket in front and a pair of black jeans with her Digivice and a pair of shades clipped to her belt followed by her partner Gatomon who was apparently at the champion level of Digivoution and while that did irk Asuka to no end she decided that this wasn't the time to compete or fight with her as they were in a strange place with virtually no clue how to get home, or if they could even get home at all for that matter, not to mention that Shinji was still missing

"I say we go look for him" Touji declared loudly

"Only that Baka could lost with a map AND a guide" Asuka snapped

"while it is true that Ikari-kun gets sidetracked when not given prompting, it may simply be that he has yet to locate his Digivice and partner respectively" Rei stated in her usual quiet tone

"Isn't that all the more reason to go look for Ikari?" Hikari asked worried that her classmate could be lying somewhere hurt

"Yeah well…Ok Hikari's right…lets go find the idiot" Asuka sighed in defeat as she stood up and pulled out her Digivice "he's that way" Asuka stated pointing to the forest

"Uh sure red…but I think we have a problem" Touji stuttered point to their surroundings

As Asuka looked up from her Digivice she found that she and the others were surrounded by a horde of menacing Digimon with no way out 'this day just keeps getting worse and worse' she thought assuming a battle pose

End of chapter 2…to be continued

Stay tuned for chapter part 2 the goggled one appears

Please read and review

Well you all know the kids partners But some Digimon (like Gatomon) have multiple Mega forms so I'd like you to vote on which Megas you'd like to see

Oh and the first reviewer to guess Shinji's partner Digimon gets a free in house token good for one story request (like make this a ReiXShinji story of kill Kensuke or something)

Anyways till chapter 3 see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Digimon but I do Own Lord Zetamon as he is my own creation and while I don't own Taomon I claim concept(since I didn't see it on wikipida) for her viral counterpart

Author's note: go and get a snack and something to drink…come to think of it go to the bathroom and set for VCR or TIVO to record your shows cause this is going to be a long one. Also at the end of the chapter I will announce who if anyone guessed correctly as to the identity of Shinji's partner Digimon

Chapter 3 digital destiny discovered version 1 part two the goggled one appears

Touji Suzuhara was often thought of as a thick headed dumb jock and that was, quite possibly the case when it came to most things; however fighting was not one of those things. In Touji's mind 30 against only five of them were not good odds for a win, before he could say a word he felt the others form circle at his back as the horde advanced on them. The group's Digimon partners used their attacks to make a line in the sand; mind you they were still surrounded "looks like we're done before we even got started, eh red" Touji gave a faded smile back to the red haired Eva pilot and now fellow Digidestined.

"Pfffft, I can't believe you're giving up so easily stooge. What let me guess, you don't know the meaning of destiny do you" Asuka gave him a sly joking grin, as much as she called him a jock or stupid Asuka wouldn't have picked anyone else to have her back, except for Shinji of course. 'Damn Baka why aren't you here…we need you' She thought as the wild Digimon advanced on the group, their partners attempted to fend off the horde but found they that their respective attack didn't hold water against the offenders even Gatomon's attack were less then useful.

Just as the group thought they were done for a voice sounded on the cliff above them

"Black Wargreymon I dislike these interlopers…crush them"

The group collectively snapped to see the source of the disturbance and found a boy no older then they were dressed in a black robe with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes with a Digivice in hand, as it shined Black Wargreymon leapt off the cliff using his Dramon destroyers to eliminate the Digimon surrounding the Digidestined in one swing and then turned to the group of five with a destructive look in his eyes.

"Black Wargreymon" Renamon gasped eyes wide

"Did you see that? He killed them all in one shot" Touji exclaimed his question asked to no one in particular.

Hikari and Kensuke couldn't move for fear that he would attack

Black Wargreymon let out a fierce howl and began to charge the group, seeing this Asuka stepped in front of them to block his attack from connecting with the others just as she thought she would be rended asunder the boy on the cliff jumped down in front of her and commanded Black Wargreymon to stop his attack spinning quickly he paralyzed Asuka with a stare which seemed to ask why

"I won't let you hurt my friends" Asuka declared forcefully

The boy shook his head as if in pain from the sound of her voice "Very well…Black come let us leave this place" he stated gruffly as he jumped on to Black Wargreymon's back and the two took off away from the group.

The event of a young man appearing with a Digivice and a mega level Digimon stunned everyone, the first to speak up was Renamon who spoke in a whisper "tell me that wasn't Shinji"

Asuka felt the strength in legs leave her as she shook her head in response to Renamon's question then moments later became a heap on the ground and found that her comrades were in the same state as she was. After a few minutes like that they all got up to resume the search for Shinji.

After trudging though the forest for 7 or so hours thanks to Kensuke I have a worse sense of direction than Misato Aida the group came upon the signal, which oddly had not moved at all.

The group had found that the signal came from inside a train car parked in the middle of a clearing next to a lake approaching it cautiously Asuka was the first to open the door and to her surprise found a small girl with very dark brown almost black hair sleeping with a orange and white pig thing with bat like wings on its head, the creature she assumed was a Digimon as for the girl Asuka had no clue, Touji however recognised the girl immediately as his sister Maria.

After a few minutes she and the creature identified as Patamon awoke and found her brother and a red haired girl as well as Touji's class representative standing over her "Hello big brother how have you been?" Maria asked politely

"I'm good…Maria do you know how you got here?" Touji asked a hint of worry on his face

"Yes big brother, I was reading a file from school on my laptop cause the doctors say I'm well enough to do school work and this button appeared on screen and I pushed it…then I met Patamon and found I had this thing" she stated pointing to the Digivice as she removed it from her pocket "and I also found I can walk again" she stated jumping up to hug her big brother.

The fact that his little sister could walk in this new world startled Touji, not that he wasn't happy, just startled.

Asuka hadn't had too many happy family moments in her life and she had heard from Shinji what had happened to Touji's little sister Maria so she was, understandably hesitant to break the two away from their moment but Asuka knew that if she had a Digivice it meant she was a part of the team with that orange puff ball partner, which meant that aside from her physical limits Asuka couldn't treat her differently.

Breathing in a sigh Asuka asked the girl if she had seen a boy their age to her surprise and disappointment Maria had, it just happened to be the wrong teenager. Instead of Shinji it had turned out that she had encountered the cloaked boy and the Black Wargreymon accompanying him, who by her account was a nice polite boy and the Digimon with him was gruff but friendly in her opinion.

Touji knew his sister and shrugged it off, Asuka just covered up her surprise with her usual mask of confidence, not that her shock wasn't noticed by her ninja-like companion.

Hikari figured that she just didn't understand what was happening, as for Kensuke he was being talked out of shock by his buggy partner Tentomon, it seem to work right about the time Touji mentioned his favourite subject food and Kensuke realized that none of them had eaten, so having camping experience he volunteered to start fishing and convinced Touji to join him once he was done there.

Meanwhile Asuka had taken a walk to (presumably) get firewood "can't cook without a fire" She stated as she began walking toward the forest with Renamon following her in the usual Renamon way. Silence reigned until they had gotten a ways from camp then Renamon appeared before her partner.

"Why?" Renamon asked flatly

"Why what?" Asuka replied questioning the Kitsune

Renamon sighed "Why did you throw yourself in the way of Black Wargreymon's attack? I am your partner Digimon…I'm here to battle the evil Digimon and 'with the others' save the digital world, humans can't fight Digimon…you just aren't powerful enough on your own"

Asuka was slightly offended by that and had no trace of patience at that moment "IF YOU'RE SO DAMN POWERFUL SHOW ME THE FUCKING WAY HOME AND SAVE THE DAMN WORLD YOURSELF!" she screamed tossing down the Digivice and stomping off into the forest cursing to the digital heavens about a certain Baka

Meanwhile that certain Baka, most often referred to as Shinji Ikari was dreaming a rather odd dream, at that very moment he found himself on the inside of a giant robot, except that this giant robot wasn't unit one it was different…like Gundam or giant robo cause it had missiles and lasers to attack with, as Shinji brought his eyes up to the screen he saw a knight and shaman or woman rather fighting a demon as well as a winged knight with a great bastard sword fighting a lightly armoured man with a thin energy sword before Shinji was able to say or do anything he found himself removed from that scene only to be standing in, or rather ON water. The water rippled and exploded with a splash as a boy in a blue hoodie rose out of the water, oddly enough completely dry, the boy smiled, though Shinji couldn't see his face he just seemed to know the boy was smiling, "Hi Shinji" the boy stated cheerfully

Shinji unused to happy being a part of addressing him responded with usual nervous tone "um hello"

Still smiling the boy removed a pair of yellow rimmed goggles from his head and handed them to Shinji "take these…I think your going to need them" the boy stated smiling wider then before

"Uh…thank you…um"

"Matsuda" The boy replied to Shinji's unasked question

Shinji was about to speak when he returned to the waking world quite suddenly and found that the goggles were still there and his clothes were different now, instead of his school uniform he was dressed in a hoodie much like Matsuda's except it was red a pair of black cargo shorts and a pair of red and yellow runners.

Taking a look around he noticed that he was in an office or something of that sort he couldn't really focus as he was still shaking the cobwebs out he did however notice a knight In armour sitting at a desk in a position his father would have found familiar, however unlike his father this man projected a noble air so Shinji had no problem approaching the armoured man "Um excuse me…Sir where am I?"

"You Mr Ikari are in the digital world and I am Knightmon" Knightmon replied answering Shinji question

"Um……Ok but please call me Shinji sir" Shinji requested

"Very well then, Shinji since you have been asleep since you arrived in the digital world your partner Digimon has been here with me in time you will meet him but first I must explain you all that Lady Ophanimon has commanded I tell you" the next hour of explanation (which turned into two hours due to Shinji's constant fainting due to the absurdity of being in the digital world. Absurd because he had watched the anime and was a fan) was of the legend of the chosen ones and the prophecy of how the digital world, which was in danger now was due to be saved by eight heroes and how Shinji and his friends were somehow those heroes.

'Just my dumb luck' thought Shinji knowing, in all honesty that anyone his age Digimon fan or not would have given their left arm to be a destined hero "am I forever doomed to have world on my shoulders?" Shinji asked nobody.

"Well you're cheery. Wait let me guess atlas got you with the old my nose is itchy trick" answered nobody which caused Shinji to jump out of his seat and land hard on the floor when Shinji tried to find the source of the response he found that he couldn't see which, understandably caused him to panic "augh I'm BLIND help, help me I can't see!" Shinji exclaimed which caused the darkness to be replaced by chocolate eyes and a giggling mess of fur most commonly known from Shinji's knowledge as Terriermon the dog bunny Digimon, who was currently giggling his head off stuck in Shinji's lap, once Shinji's initial shock wore off Knightmon decided that it would be a good time to send them out, Shinji protested saying that he still had questions Knightmon would have answered them but Terriermon waved it off saying that they would fine and that Knighty should worry about the pile of papers building up on his desk and leave the heroics to the heroes.

"Great" Shinji muttered "I'm stuck with the digital world's mouthiest sidekick"

"Hey!" Terriermon protested jumping to rest on Shinji's head "I'm no **sidekick **I'm your partner so come on, cheer up will you?" Terriermon giggled as he repositioned on to Shinji's shoulder, Shinji did in fact cheer up as he took a friendly jab at Terriermon "So, are you a dog or a bunny?" Shinji asked with a grin.

Terriermon however swatted the joke away by replying "I'm a Digimon"

Shinji could see himself becoming friends with the rabbit dog; Terriermon was laidback, funny and honest, as Shinji found out to a fault 'it's like being around Touji. Well except for the drooling over Misato part' Shinji laughed at the last part of his thought as he looked over to the dog bunny.

The hike down from the "digital info center" as Terriermon called it was neither eventful nor difficult as it only a small hill sloping down into the beginnings of a forest, once they entered thing became complicated as a fox Digimon wearing black robes and a Japanese straw hat as pulled out his Digivice he found out that this Digimon was called Black Taomon a viral version of the data priestess Digimon and on the ultimate level to boot.

Black Taomon didn't move at first as if she did not notice them, however this day Shinji would not be as lucky as he hoped as he and his now breathless dog bunny companion tried to pass by she stopped them.

"Halt Digidestined one!" Black Taomon commanded freezing Shinji where he stood while Terriermon just hopped off his shoulder preparing for a fight, Taomon scoffed "What do you expect to do if I attack Rabbit dog?" she questioned ball of digital fur

"Hit you with my **bunny blast**, I'd bite you except I'm afraid I'd get horrible virus" Terriermon replied a grin on his furry face

Although black Taomon did not show it she was impressed by the rookie's loyalty and gall and seeing as how they weren't her targets she simply decided to walk away. This deeply confused both Digimon and partner and they both decided that it would be best if they didn't dwell on it. The rest of their journey was uneventful until Shinji heard an all too familiar voice scream, however unlike the other times she was screaming for help, Shinji bolted toward the noise, so fast in fact that Terriermon was having trouble keeping up him, when they arrived on scene the pair found Asuka being attacked by a Meramon and appeared to be defended, rather poorly in Shinji's opinion by a Renamon who, he assumed was her partner.

Shinji sighed 'should of known Asuka would be the one to go off alone' he thought as he reached for his Digivice with his right hand and fished though his cargos on instinct, a sudden feeling swelled inside Shinji as he saw Renamon barely dodged Meramon's **Roaring** **fire** attack, just as Meramon turned on Asuka he let the feeling flow though him "Digimodify rapid fire activate!" he shouted fiercely as he swiped the card though the reader on his Digivice, as soon as he did Terriermon felt a surge of power run though him "**bunny blast**" he shouted as he rushed Meramon who stumbled back from the surprise attack and Terriermon despite his calm wisecracking demeanour was not taking any chances against a Digimon of a higher level especially with no back up…not that he could blame Renamon, not that it wouldn't stop him from rubbing it in later. Meramon swung at Terriermon only to receive a **bunny blast** for his efforts as Meramon reeled back Terriermon increased his assaults and managed to defeat Meramon and absorb some of his data turning him into Demimeramon who proceeded to runaway.

Shinji ran over to Asuka who managed to pick herself of the ground "Are you ok?" Shinji asked startled by the look in her eyes, if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was fear.

Asuka smacked him "JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA?"

Shinji smiled lightly and asked about the others. Asuka lead him back to camp all the while explaining what had happened to the others, at the moment she mentioned Black Wargreymon Shinji explained about the odd encounter they had with black Taomon and then swiftly denied any knowledge of how he caused Terriermon to gain more power via that card even though he now understood that his Digicard battle deck gave his Digimon power and that it could do the same for the others 'not that they would listen to me or worse they would and Asuka would demand a lesson on the game and hoard the modify cards to make Renamon stronger' Shinji thought flatly and decided that, for the moment he would give up any information willingly unless absolutely necessary.

The night at camp was spent discussing what should be done or rather how they should go about this massive task and they voted on a leader for the party Touji, Kensuke and Rei had, unsurprisingly voted for Shinji. Hikari voted for Asuka and to Shinji's surprise Touji's sister voted for him. Shinji decided right there that he would protect the young girl as he still felt quite a bit of guilt over causing her injures in the real world.

After everyone had gone to sleep Asuka had found herself staring at the ocean when Renamon appeared beside her "just so you know lecturing me about sleep will do as much good as you did against Meramon today" Asuka snapped, it was late and she really didn't want to hear it

"I know I'm sorry…I'll try to be better next time Asuka so…" Renamon apologised looking at the digital moon

Asuka looked up stunned "uh ok" she stated dumbly as the Kitsune Digimon bowed politely excusing herself in ninja-like fashion and Asuka was left there trying to figure out why she had been paired with Renamon, as sleep reached her she reached a conclusion to that end.

End of chapter 3…to be continued

First off I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers

In particular Shadow of Chaos who enlightened me to a couple of thing I didn't know and because of that I hereby grant your request this fic is now ShinjiXRei(even though he did not guess right) so deal with it people

Secondly for those of you who thought Shinji partner would be Guilmon I had that thought as well but changed because I'm transparent and would then have to pair Shinji with Asuka to reflect my season 3 fandom of Ruki(Rika) and Takato (if you hadn't noticed their costumes are reflected in Shinji and Asuka)

Thirdly for those of you who thought Dorumon there was no way I would make Shinji the invincible hero and him having Dorumon (who becomes Alphamon the most powerful Digimon ever) would make him that

4th I strongly considered Patamon as his partner but changed it when I made him the groups leader (Patamon's just not that combat effective)

5th Impmon………..hmmm although I though it would be cool and I do think that a biomerged team of Impmon and Shinji would be badass they just wouldn't be leader material

Please read and review

Oh and as of this post no one guessed right


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see the other chapters

Chapter 4 journey to Infinity Mountain part 1

The group woke early and Shinji decided to make breakfast, mind you it was just fish and fruit that Terriermon had told him (and which he checked) weren't poisonous or anything after breakfast the group headed out toward the place Shinji had awoken in the day before only to find it gone and in its place were three stone tablets on the first was a picture of an island shrouded by dark clouds with the words revealed destiny light shines by the power of a heart, inscribed on the second was the picture of a castle with a black knight guarding with the words darkness shrouds the heart…hope is the key. The third tablet was a picture of a mountain and what appeared to be a man standing on it with the words "the king returns and piece is restored" Asuka read aloud to translate as that tablet had been written in English, as to why that was nobody could tell.

Kensuke looked at the others and saw the same puzzled look on there faces so he decided to speak up "this sorta seems important, anybody have an idea about what it means? Or why Knightmon booked it" he stated sheepishly

Touji looked back at his friend and shrugged "don't look at me dude; I'm not good with this kind of thing"

Silence reigned over the group for a moment and though Shinji appear deep in thought he was actually shocked 'Wow' he thought 'I never thought I'd see the day when Touji would leave himself open and Asuka DIDN'T take a shot' Shinji was filled with pride for his red haired companion's new found maturity, this pride did not last however as Asuka spoke up "About the only thing you're good for is beating on people"

Shinji sighed inwardly at the ensuing argument as he went back to checking the number and type of cards he had, he wouldn't have done this in the group setting but he had been lucky enough to slip away when they were examining the tablets…actually Rei still was by his account.

"Digibattle cards…do you play Mr Ikari"

Shinji went white and fought the urge to jump into the tree he was standing under, he sighed, turning to source of his capture he found Maria and was relived and fearful at the same time "um yes I do…but would you keep it secret for now?"

Maria nodded "sure but why?"

Shinji sighed again pointing to the red head "Asuka gets a bit obsessive about her place in things, if she isn't the best she tends to get pushy and irate I…just want her to believe in the others like you guys seem to believe in me…you know?"

Maria nodded "I understand…and before you offer I have my own deck"

Shinji nodded back "Ok but give this to your brother" he stated handing the Digibattle card to her with a smile

Maria took the card "um ok but…won't he ask questions?" she asked

"Of me maybe but you're his little sister he won't ask if you tell him you found it on the ground" Shinji grinned

Maria nodded and headed back to the group who had stopped arguing by this time. Shinji returned to his cards 'Ok…now the last card faded so does that mean it can't be used anymore or that it recharges or that it has a limited number of uses' Shinji's deep train of thought prevented him from noticing the address of a certain blue haired pilot, his thoughts were so deeply internalized that went he started petting Gatomon he didn't notice that it wasn't Terriermon, that is until the afore mentioned dog bunny hopped on to his head "hey! What am I diced digifish?" he puffed startling Shinji "T-Terriermon t-then who?" Shinji stuttered as he looked down finding Gatomon 'that means…' Shinji thought as his eyes met up with a familiar pair of red ones "ah Ayanami…hi how are you doing today?" Shinji asked nervously knowing he'd been caught.

"I am fine Shinji" Rei replied quietly

"S-Shinji where'd that come from?" Shinji blurted in shock

"From your parents I'd assume" Terriermon chimed in which caused Shinji to shoot him a look that said "if you don't be quiet I WILL hurt you"

Rei blushed slightly "Gatomon asked me why I kept calling you by your last name if we were friends; I replied that it is the Japanese custom but she insisted that I find something else to call you"

Shinji nodded "I see. Do you know why?"

"When I told her about our relationship she nodded and said to trust her. That I was one of the people worthy of your friendship and that you would not mind if I called you Shinji…you do not mind, am I correct?" Rei replied questioning him

Shinji eyed the kitty wondering just what the little Digimon thought she was up to "No I don't so long as you let me call you the same" Shinji replied

"Two Shinjis! This going to confusing" Terriermon stated causing Gatomon to start laughing

"Terriermon is right Shinji I think that would be confusing as well" Rei stated

Shinji completely missed the slight smile on Rei's face as she spoke to him which cause him to, understandably think that she believed him, which caused Shinji's stress valve to break.

"That's it comeback here you lop eared little terror" Shinji shouted as he started chasing Terriermon around the clearing causing the others to laugh excluding Asuka who was at the other side of the clearing talking to Renamon.

"So we're agreed then?" Asuka asked her partner

"Yes we won't as you say rock the boat" Renamon replied

"Right because those cards are just borrowed strength and we don't need it" Asuka stated

"As you say Asuka…but still" Renamon replied looking up at the sky sadly

"I'm not stupid, nor am I as prideful as the others think I am…if WE need help we ask" Asuka stated looking up at her partner with a reassuring smile.

Little did Asuka know that she would be able to gauge the true strength of her and her partner as soon Kuwagamon, Black Taomon and a Digimon Shinji and Maria recognized as Devimon appeared before them.

"Devimon retrieve the child" Black Taomon commanded pointing to Maria

"Of course" Devimon replied advancing on the girl

Kuwagamon unlike Devimon neither took orders nor understood them as he picked Kensuke at random and attacked

Devimon's attack was stopped promptly by Terriermon and Agumon who had now Digivolved into Gargomon and Greymon respectively and started a running fight with Devimon.

Kuwagamon's attack was directly aimed at Kensuke but it would never reach its target as Gabumon Renamon and Tentomon intercepted it and were doing a good job until Kuwagamon broke though their wall with powerful tackle causing Gabumon to be knocked out and Renamon to knocked backward, Kuwagamon was poised to crush Kensuke with his **power guillotine** until Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon and used his **Electro shocker** attack to blast Kuwagamon clear of the battle joining Gatomon to defend Maria after he checked that Kensuke was ok.

Gatomon managed to fend off Black Taomon, for about five seconds and Kabuterimon lasted for three, as all seemed lost Maria's Digivice exploded in a burst of light causing Patamon to Digivolve to Angemon.

Black Taomon sneered at the winged warrior and continued attack only to receive a swift and firm strike to the jaw from Angemon's Angel rod, black Taomon stumbled back and attempted to use her **Talisman of darkness** attack but it proved too slow for Angemon as he blocked the brush with his staff and delivered a **Hand of fate** attack to her point blank driving her away from the fight.

By the time Touji and Shinji had returned to the clearing having driven off (but not destroyed) Devimon, Angemon had already returned along with the others to his rookie form.

Next the group decided that they would travel to the mountain at the island's center when Hikari found that Kensuke was making a map using his computer.

The first two days of their trek had been uneventful until on the third day when Terriermon had started boasting about how he saved Renamon from Meramon which pissed off Renamon who swiftly threw him into the lake the group had decided was their rest stop for the evening Terriermon looked to his partner for sympathy but Shinji only chuckled "that's what you get for messing with Renamon she and Asuka are so like it's scary" Shinji smiled as he did not in fact know that the red head had been standing right behind him and for his commentary Shinji was forced to take a dip in the lake.

This was about the time that the group collectively learned that Shinji unlike hope does not, in fact float. Despite Gatomon's aversion to water Rei swam out to save him giving him CPR at Asuka's protest that he was breathing fine which was true after the after the fact (at least until he found out that Rei had given him CPR) Once Terriermon learned Shinji had a crush on Rei he tormented Shinji endlessly throughout the night (except at group gatherings where he promised to keep it a secret) luckily for Shinji Maria grabbed his deck when Asuka started chasing him, so after he and Terriermon dried off he reclaimed his deck from Maria and started looking though it finding that the rapid fire card he used earlier had returned to it's normal state 'well I guess that answers my previous question' Shinji thought smiling as slid to the ground and his puppy partner hopped on to his shoulder "Hey Shinji next time I Digivolve you should use that rapid fire card again" Terriermon spurted happily munching on fish.

Shinji picked Terriermon up off his shoulder setting him down in his lap "Actually Terriermon that would just turn you into a turret so while you'd be powerful you would be too slow to do real damage" Shinji stated shooting down his idea while patting his head.

"Huh what'd you mean too slow if anything I'd be faster you know _rapid_ fire" Terriermon protested

"Yeah rapid _fire_ sure your guns would be quick but Gargomon is kinda slow as is I saw it when you and Agumon were fighting Devimon if you had been any slow Devimon would have got behind you and…" Shinji trailed off not wanting to think about the possibilities, seeing his partner's sad face the dog bunny puffed out his chest "I can take anything that digi-dork can throw!" the puppy grinned before breaking out into giggles but stopped as Shinji hugged him to his chest and whispered "Maybe you can but your my friend Terriermon and…I don't want to lose you because _I_ make a mistake" after a minute like that Terriermon wriggled to face him and responded "but Shinji you'll never lose me cause I'm your friend, so momentai Shinji, mo-men-tai" the dog bunny patted Shinji cheek with a smile.

Shinji had never heard such kindness being used to address him, he was so happy at that moment he honestly thought he might cry, he didn't he just returned the dog bunny's goofy grin and hugged him. After getting something to eat and talking to the others for a bit he came to the thought that the others must have the same kind of bond with their partners and set about making decks for the others since he knew so much about the Digimon and his friends, once Shinji finished he realized that he hadn't understood that one word Terriermon had used 'Momentai' he thought 'I wonder what it means' turning to the dog bunny he would have asked but found him asleep and decided that it could wait and drifted into a peaceful slumber along side his friend.

End of chapter 4…to be continued

Author's notes: not much this time. First thank all of you who have reviewed thus far. Secondly to shadow of chaos I think that idea would be hilarious and Lilithmon (and her friends) will be making an appearance. So sorry I can't have Rei be her

Thirdly to Digi-Fan thank you for the info

Fourthly the first person to correctly guess the file island "end boss" get a story token like the last it's good for one in story change(major) and the first person to tell me who gave Shinji his goggles gets a (minor) story token good to request appearances of Digimon and the like

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author notes: thanks to all my reviewers

Shinji kills Tabris was the first to tell me who gave Shinji his goggles

That's it

Chapter 5 journey to Infinity Mountain part 2

Dawn broke, as did Shinji from his peaceful slumber and found that Asuka and Rei along with their partners were absent from camp, so being the Shinji he was he woke his partner and went on a search.

The two found their other four companions in short order thanks to Terriermon's tracking abilities, as they approached the scene they found Asuka and Renamon training if the digital forest and saw that Rei and Gatomon were watching in secret, at least that's what they thought but Shinji, well he knew better and although he hadn't said anything about it at the time he knew the Kitsune Digimon had been listening in on the conversation he had with Maria, this fact of course led him to wonder why the fiery girl hadn't beaten the hell of him yet…was it because she was waiting to get him alone, or because her pride was hurt…by him? Because he had said that awful thing behind her back or was the reason that she hadn't confronted him was that she respected him 'nah that can't be it' Shinji thought shrugging off the gloomy notions filling his head as he turned back to observe the training between Digimon and partner.

Unfortunately for Shinji when he turned back Shinji got a forceful strike to the head for getting a face full of a certain part of Asuka, the thing was it didn't hurt, Shinji was puzzled at first until he heard a soft thud and his dog bunny partner let out a whimper, Shinji panicked and turned to his partner "Are you ok buddy" he asked with an undisguised concern in his voice, Terriermon just nodded as he rubbed his head with one eye closed.

"Pfffffft he deserved it for defending a perv like you" Asuka stated in her usual tone.

Shinji was in a strange place with a lot of strange things happening. This fact combined with the fact that he had been voted into the position in the group that he least wanted, which also had the most weight to it had left Shinji rather drained, the only saving grace of the last few days was the fact that he found a friend in Terriermon and now Asuka was treating that friend like something on the bottom of her shoe and Shinji would not stand for that, sure he would let you talk smack about him all day and he wouldn't lift a finger or say a word but his friends were where Shinji drew the line.

'not my friends…not Terriermon' he thought as he brought a gaze to match one of his fathers to meet Asuka's ice blue eyes "Fine you want to act like a six year old Asuka Langley Sohryu then I'll treat you like one, the next you smack him I'll _smack _you…do I make myself clear?" Shinji stated as his voice lowered to a deadly whisper.

After his piece was given Shinji turned swiftly scooping Terriermon off the ground and motioning for Rei and Gatomon to follow back to camp never looking back to check if Asuka was following, had he done so he would have a seen a deep look of pain etched in the red head's eyes, Which would be wiped clean of the offending emotion almost instantly as it had appeared

Elsewhere another, less dismissible form of pain was taking place.

"AGGGGGGHHHH" the twin screams of a Digimon and destined partner rang in the black void surrounding them known as the dark area as another surge of dark energy ripped though the duo, the surge ended abruptly as they formless master known as Zetamon began to speak "Why did you stop your attack on the Digidestined?" the disembodied voice boomed with rage.

The boy could not remember his own name. It was Shiro(A/N: sorry but I ran out of kiddies) but the only reason he knew it was because Black Wargreymon had told him that was what his name was, so he knew that he did not always serve dark lord Zetamon. But if that was the case then what did he come to the digital world to do in the first place? Something inside him screamed that it was important and that the red haired girl had something to do with it, however he did not wish to tell his master this for fear that he would lose the opportunity to find out his true purpose so Shiro chanced a lie "but my master if your wish for a new body is to be completed I need the data from MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon and of course lady Ophanimon and they were not yet strong enough to provide me with the correct data…however my master if Black Wargreymon and I were to follow them and strike at the moment they are weakest then your new body would surely be completed" Shiro bowed his head prepared for another shock but it would not come, instead Zetamon nodded seemingly content that his servant had spoken truthfully "Very well but do not approach them as they will attack you they seek to destroy the digital world and you as it's saviour"

Back at camp the other Digidestined had been given their decks and each team member had taken the time to see what their friend had given them, except for Asuka who at that time was honestly starting to feel like crap, so when Shinji handed her the deck she didn't protest she just clutched it tightly to her chest as if it were a Talisman that would make the pain go away.

Touji's deck was mostly power cards and he agreed with it, once his sister explained it to him and although Maria had her own deck Shinji still checked it out to see if he had anything that could improve it and to her credit he only had two cards that could have improved the mostly defence deck.

Kensuke unlike Touji wasn't completely clueless about Digimon and knowing Tentomon's evolution chain he couldn't argue with deck he was given, given that it consisted of mostly of machine cards.

The deck that Shinji had given to Hikari was a balanced assortment of cards leaning toward defence, seeing this Hikari's sprits dropped a little bit, in her mind she thought that he made her deck that way because he didn't know enough about her, it started dragging on mind and she made the decision to ask him about it later in private.

Rei's deck was given to her in Shinji's original deck box complete with rulebook and contained no attack cards whatsoever, this puzzled Rei until she found a note from Shinji in the bottom of the box reading "I know you will think my choices for your deck odd but trust me Rei-kun Gatomon has more than enough power on her own _so think of this as insurance that you and your pretty kitty won't be taken out of the fight so easily_" Rei blinked for a second and realized that the later half wasn't written by Shinji, 'Terriermon' she thought ' just what are you up to?'

Because Asuka hadn't looked she didn't know that her deck contained speed cards almost exclusively and a note like Rei's reading "Renamon's strong just like you so I thought lead with strength and make her untouchable, _just like my favourite little red haired girl_"

After they finished the group started toward the mountain again with Shinji and the stooges leading followed closely by Maria, Hikari and Rei while Asuka trailed back a bit sensing, in her mind a massive barrier between her and Shinji and did not want to aggravate that barrier which threatened to close off their friendship.

After sometime marching Rei decided to help her fellow pilot, she slowed her pace until she was beside the second child, turning she whispered "You are worry about Shinji's outburst earlier, correct?"

"No wonder girl I'm just fine, now go on back there with the others" Asuka pointed toward the rest of the group Rei sighed inwardly "as you say pilot Sohryu" she stated before quickening her pace to catch the others.

'I'm not worried about that idiot…why would I be' Asuka's pride resounded in her head

'Perhaps because you like the boy' another voice not hers echoed in her mind

'Wha? Who the hell' Asuka's eyes snapped to find the source of the mental intrusion, after a moment finding nothing Asuka was about to give up when the voice spoke up 'up here' it stated.

Asuka tugged her gaze upward finding her partner Digimon giving her a wave 'Renamon did you?' Asuka asked

'Read your mind?' the Kitsune replied

'I'll take that as a yes, have you been doing that this whole time?' Asuka growled

Renamon shrugged 'it's not like I know how to control it I just hear your stray thoughts and feelings'

"WHAT!" Asuka exploded turning red as she realized that she said that out loud and the others had begun staring at her.

"Is something wrong Asuka" Hikari asked her friend with a gentle smile

"No, no nothing, don't worry about it Hikari" Asuka flailed

Seeing that everyone had stopped Shinji spoke up "hey were burning daylight…or digi light or whatever…get the lead out"

Touji, Kensuke and Maria caught up right away followed by Hikari who was dragging Asuka by the arm, watching this Rei arched an eyebrow (the equivalent of shock for the albino) 'hmm this is an unexpected development…if the major was right this could endanger the scenario…I must act quickly to secure it' with her thoughts in place Rei swiftly caught up to the others.

Unknown to the Digidestined and their partners Shiro and Black Wargreymon were trailing them "Shiro were you serious about striking when they were at their weakest?" the dragon asked quietly

"Of course not BK you know that isn't how I do things the data you gain should only be taken from a real fight and only evil Digimon should be deleted" Shiro replied grinning at his partner

Black Wargreymon looked at his partner with that I'm worried look plastered on his face, Shiro sighed "you don't usually give me that look unless you want to ask a question BK what's up?"

Black Wargreymon looked down sadly "you know I don't think about our fights but….are those kids really evil?"

Shiro grinned "Thank you"

"What?" his partner replied confused

"Thank you for saying that my people aren't all evil like Zetamon says, thank you for saying that…that I'm not evil" Shiro responded as he pulled his hood over his head to hide the look in his eyes. Of course this act did not hide his heart from Black Wargreymon who could feel his partner's sadness.

"L-Lets go" Shiro stated pointing toward the group

Meanwhile said group was standing at the edge of a black top extending into a city

"I do not think it would be wise to proceed…it is suspicious" Rei stated quietly

"And the train car wasn't" Asuka stated dryly

"Yeah and there were _purple_ trees" Hikari stated

"How about getting sucked into a laptop?" Kensuke added with a slight laugh

"Yeah and I don't know about you guys but I'd rather not sleep on the ground again" Touji added

Shinji turned to the others "alright I guess that's it then, let's go"

"But Shinji-kun what if it's a trick" Rei stated

"Every time Misato cooks it's a trick" Shinji stated causing Asuka to laugh

"Yeah wonder girl, besides we won't know if we don't try, right?" Asuka added

"Yes but…" Rei continued her protest

"Yes Rei it is true that what could be waiting in that city could be a trap, however Asuka and the others are right, nothing seems to make sense in this digital world and besides it will be alright, because we're together" Shinji smiled at her gently.

Rei's heart started beating faster 'together with Shinji' she thought giving him a small smile "yes you're right Shinji-kun, let us go…together"

With that group started down the road to the city, stopping at the entrance Shinji read the sign "Welcome to Factorial Town, please use bottom door as gate is broken"

Touji looked around "Ok but where's the door?"

"More importantly how can you have a bottom door? We're on solid ground" Asuka stated as she stamped her foot down hard hear a loud click as the ground below the group gave way and they gave a collective yelp of surprise.

Black Wargreymon sighed "are you sure that we aren't supposed to helping them…they're kind of dense"

"True…and normally I'd say leave them but…this is the perfect excuse to fight that arrogant ass Machinedramon…plus I want a piece of that mouthy Kitsune Digimon, she thinks humans aren't strong enough to fight with Digimon, I'll show her!" Shiro stated firmly.

Meanwhile the Digidestined had finally reached the bottom of the shaft and found themselves in separate cells lining the east wall of the room. "Oh damn it" Shinji breathed as he looked around the cell.

"Momentai Shinji Mo-men-tai" Terriermon smiled pat his partner gently

Shinji sat back laughing "I still don't know what that means"

"It means take it easy…we'll get out of this, together like you said Shinji"

'Yeah but how…' Shinji thought

End of chapter 5…to be continued

Author's notes: first off thank you to those of you who reviewed thus far secondly Piedmon and Lilithmon are MEGA level Digimon, just what are you guys thinking? And Lucemon isn't any better cause he puts downs megas with his bare hands. In short way too strong for the "file island" end boss

Thirdly Shinji kills Tabris you were the first one to tell me who gave Shinji his goggles so name the Digimon you'd like to see appear.

Fourthly since as of this post no one has guessed who the final boss for File Island is whoever does guess correctly will get a story token (major) as last time

Finally please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Chapter 6 journey to Infinity Mountain part 3:

"So how are we going to help them? If Machinedramon has him then they certainly aren't evil Shiro" Black Wargreymon stated thoughtfully.

"Too true but evil or not they still might destroy the digital world even if they don't mean to, besides that red haired girl has some kind of magic…I felt it, she cast some kind of spell, I don't want to get anywhere near her until I can protect myself from it" Shiro responded

"Then what, my friend do you suggest?" Black Wargreymon asked his comrade

Shiro stood in thought for a moment "Hmm well…our usual then"

"Ah yes, hit them till they stop moving…good plan" Black Wargreymon replied with grinning as the two set out toward the machine city.

(Authors note: Black Wargreymon is referring to Machinedramon and his lackeys NOT the Digidestined crew)

Meanwhile the children that is the Digidestined children had been in their cells for about an hour since capture, guarded by the Guardromon (A/N: who didn't see that coming) all the Digidestined and their Digimon had tried to escape but their rookie forms weren't strong enough to break the bars, Kensuke had suggested using the Digmon's drill modify card to tunnel out but Shinji had waved it off saying that it would make too much noise and the Guardromon would stomp on them at Machinedramon's command. A fact that unnerved Shinji to no end, he knew who Machinedramon was and he didn't find a way out soon they wouldn't have one period.

'some leader I am' he thought and would have continued in that way save for the large explosion which ripped a hole in the wall freeing himself and his friends, as he peered out to see the source of the blast he found Machinedramon fighting Black Wargreymon "Why are you doing this? You serve Zetamon as well so, WHY!" Machinedramon boomed.

"You're wrong!" Black Wargreymon growled fiercely "I am a free Digimon I serve no one! I have a powerful partner in my tamer and we work toward our goals together"

"Bah such infantile nonsense, **Giga cannon**" Machinedramon began laughing as his blast hurtled toward Black Wargreymon.

"Humph I'll show you who's infantile, **Terra Destroyer**" Black Wargreymon scoffed as he responded with his own blast.

As the two blasts collided a great deal of earth was up turned and Shinji decided that right then was the best time to make a break for it as there was too much dust and smoke for the two mega level dragons to find them. Or so he thought as the group reached the outskirts of the compound Machinedramon appeared before them "You aren't going anywhere digifools" He roared.

Shinji thought he might wet himself "I guess we're toast, I mean there's no way we can beat you Machinedramon we'd need a Dramon destroyer…and we don't have one of those" Shinji stated grinning like a mad man. Touji and the others were shocked at Shinji statement and too afraid of Machinedramon to say anything.

"True and since you are being sensible I'll let you have the time for a few last words before I crush you and your friends" Machinedramon laughed cruelly.

Shinji breathed out the insane grin still plastered on his face "I only have two words for you asshole **Dragon Crusher**"

Machinedramon didn't have time to respond all he saw before deletion was a black metal plate and a crop of blonde hair.

Black Wargreymon shifted slightly as he absorbed Machinedramon's data "Oh man" Shiro groined "Damn punk stole your line BK" he stated looking up at his partner as he pulled back his hood grinning.

"True but I looked "cool" right?" Black Wargreymon asked

Shiro nodded "the coolest dude"

"Um, excuse me…I'm not normally one to question a good thing but why aren't you smearing us all over the landscape?" Touji asked nervously.

Shiro started laughing and continued until he was on the ground.

"I do not understand, what do you find funny?" Rei spoke up

Shiro quickly righted himself "you guys…come on, if I wanted you dead I'd have let the Digimon take you apart when you first got here"

"That makes sense but Machinedramon said you were working for Zetamon, is that true?" Renamon asked

"Yes, I'm working to stop the digital world's destruction under Zetamon" Shiro replied

Renamon was stunned, Shinji seeing that they were out for the same goal spoke up "Well we're aiming for the same thing of I'm glad we have someone to trust"

"Um no. you guys might not be evil but Zetamon said the Digidestined will destroy the digital world" Shiro replied cutting Shinji off.

"That's impossible Baihumon told me himself the Digidestined are here to save the world, not destroy it" Terriermon spoke up.

This shocked the cloaked boy 'Zetamon said his body had been sealed in defence of the Digital world during the great disaster which killed twelve of the thirteen royal knights…but Terriermon isn't lying…Digimon can't…can they?' after looking at the dog bunny for another moment he turned to the group "well whatever…I have my reasons, later" Shiro stated as he started to walk off. It was then the final blow to his mind was struck as the youngest of the Digidestined's ranks spoke up "but even if what Mr. Zetamon said is true you have a Digivice too…that means your one of us, a Digidestined" Maria stated.

Shiro grunted in response and left with Black Wargreymon.

With the chaos behind them the group continued onward finding that night approached sooner then expected. Knowing that it was dangerous traveling at night since Digimon like Bakamon were likely to show Shinji told the group to make camp. After diner the group sat around talking for a bit Touji was, for the most part lecturing his sister on not doing things that could possible aggravate people with giant war machines for friends. Maria was treating this with same enthusiasm as any of his other lectures, which is none at all. After a few minutes of listening to it Shinji piped up "Touji I know you're worried, we get it but she was brave considering every thing had just happened, so you know…give her a break" Touji was slightly stunned by his buddy but liked Shinji change in attitude.

Shinji stepped over to Kensuke who was madly typing on his computer "hey Ken what's up?" Shinji asked quietly

"Nothing really just seeing if I can get some info off our Digivices though I'd say it would be more accurate to call them a digital power device or D-power for short"

"Right cause the Tamers from sea…" Shinji trailed off his face turning white

"Something wrong dude?" Kensuke asked

"nah nothing…I gonna go for a walk" Shinji stated staggering to his feet he walked down the beach he looked at his reflection in the water 'Why am I here…More to the point Why did you give these to me Takato, I'm no good I can't be the leader of this group I'm not smart enough or strong enough…I can't do this' Shinji though

'yes you can you ARE strong, power or intelligence doesn't matter being a leader is making the tough decisions when no one else can and about being there for your friends' a voice echoed in his mind

'I just don't know" He thought, looking at his reflection Shinji jumped seeing that it wasn't him but the form of Takato Matsuda staring back at him from the lake "T-Takato" he asked fearfully.

'Yeah it's me, you can relax you're not insane…I don't have a lot of time so I'm making this quick you ARE strong I believe in you and so do your friends especially your partner Terriermon' Takato stated as his image faded and the reflection returned to being Shinji

"I just don't know" Shinji sighed

"Don't know about what" His partner asked

"If I'm cut out to be the leader Terriermon" Shinji replied sadly

"Momentai Shinji you're doing great considering the powerful Digimon we've had to face and they believe in you, especially Rei" Terriermon smiled teasing Shinji he hopped his tamers head.

Shinji turned a previously undiscovered shade of red "T-Terriermon shh" Shinji protested

Terriermon kept teasing Shinji until Renamon warped over to the pair "Asuka…well I think you should…talk to her" Renamon stated point down the beach to where Asuka was sitting alone. Shinji got up and strolled down the beach, watching his partner go Terriermon turned to the Kitsune "so foxy lady what're doing tonight?" Terriermon stated grinning.

Meanwhile Rei watched Shinji move over to where Asuka was sitting and felt her heart fall a bit.

Asuka had her face buried in her knees so she didn't see Shinji sit beside her "Stars are pretty" he stated in a cheerful absent minded tone.

"So are diamonds, what's your point?" Asuka asked half heartedly

"Well I just thought that would be a nice way to start the conversation off" Shinji stated

"And what do you want to talk about you Goggle brained Baka" Asuka snapped

"Well aside from your seeming problem with my being the leader of the group…a position I remind you was put on me, more importantly I want to say sorry...I got mad, really mad but you have to understand before this whole thing started I didn't have friends…then I got Terriermon when we got here, I didn't mean to threaten you Asuka or make you feel like crap, god knows that's how I feel most days but you were treating my only friend like crap, so ,damn it do you see where I'm coming from…anyway I'm sorry and as for my being leader well, that's just the way it is" Shinji sighed as he stood up and walked off back to where the others were sitting by the camp fire Asuka had wanted to ask about the stooges and wonder girl but he got up and was gone in a flash leaving her with a lot to think about if feeling slightly better, Shinji wasn't shutting her out and that was good enough for now.

End of chapter 6…..to be continued

Author's notes: First to Electronic Sonic Black Rapidmon would be a good guess, however I already have the "Evil twin" thing going with Black Taomon and I don't want to be repetitive and you are right there are absurd number of Digimon to choose from so I'm giving a hint since nobody guessed the end bosses identity.

Hint1: Ultimate Digimon

Hint2: Virus

Hint3: can be found on Wikipedia

Secondly to Shadow of Chaos thank you for the info Digimon shining evolution is a great site and making a suggestion isn't rude it's helpful, if you have anymore please feel free to share them.

Thirdly in addition to being able to get the major story token for guessing the file island boss anyone who can tell me where I got Zetamon's name from gets a minor story token.

OH and Read and Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Digimon

Chapter 7 journey to Infinity Mountain part 4

As morning broke the group gathered Around Shinji who had called a meeting "Ok I know we should be travelling by now but there's some stuff that me and the others don't understand…like Zetamon" Shinji stated, Renamon took that as her cue and stood up "Zetamon was the greatest threat ever face by the digital world it took the combined power of the Digimon Sovereigns and the Royal knights, including Alphamon and his Alpha gain force ability to seal Zetamon in the dark area…while it succeeded in trapping him there the cost was great, two of the Digimon Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon and Fanglongmon were destroyed along with all twelve of the thirteen the royal knights, at which time Baihumon was appointed to guard file island the cradle of digital life." Renamon looked up at the sky as she finished.

"Ok but Baihumon is a Mega level Digimon so…where is he now" Shinji asked turning to his puppy partner, Terriermon twitched nervously as the group's eyes rested on him looking for answers. Terriermon liked attention but not quite this much, Digimon being of course very much like children, especially Terriermon got scared and ran for cover behind his tamer. This was something Shinji understood. He had never liked big crowds or lots of noise. "Terriermon come here" Shinji motioned to his shoulder as he leaned down, the dog bunny hopped on and Shinji stood back up, Terriermon looked around at the others, finding that he was eye level with them made his nervousness fade away which allowed the trickster terrier to speak up "I saw him when I was at the info center with Knightmon and MedievalGallantmon"

"Huh, but isn't Gallantmon one of those Royal Knight guys? So how's he alive" Touji asked

His partner Agumon decided to field the question when he saw the confused looks on Asuka, Hikari and Kensuke's faces "Well Touji there are a lot of different Digimon and some of them Digivolve into the same kind of Digimon while others become different, for example when I Digivolved to the champion level I became Greymon but a black Agumon would become black Greymon"

"Ok I get that but does that mean you always evolve the same way? Kensuke asked curiously

Shinji resisted the urge to have Maria explain Digivolving to them and instead spoke up himself "Actually what a Digimon digivolves into depends on a bunch of stuff like the situation and if their evolution has been forced"

"What do you mean forced?" Asuka asked, she was smart, a bloody collage grad but this was over her head, talking foxes, dinosaurs and a smart mouth bunny thing 'God what have I gotten myself into?' she thought to herself, at least that's what she thought as a certain Kitsune had been monitoring her thoughts to learn more about what had been bothering her tamer, it wasn't that she liked doing it but Asuka was closed off 'aren't we supposed to be partners' Renamon thought sadly returning her attention back to the group as Shinji continued his explanation "well…like that stunt you pulled with Black Wargreymon…of course you weren't trying to force Renamon to Digivolve you were just trying to protect the others, but still…be more careful Asuka" Shinji stated with his, I don't know I'm doing it but I make you melt smile. Asuka tried to protest with her usual heated ranting however her inner voice decided that after a long hiatus to make itself known '_YAY Shinji's not mad anymore_' to which her pride contested 'pffft like I care what that goggle brained Baka thinks' to which Renamon chimed in, in kind her inner voice 'it would seem so' the vulpine Digimon stated flatly.

'Damn it Renamon ASK BEFORE you INVADE my thoughts' Asuka snapped

'It was not an invasion, as I said before I can sense your surface thoughts' Renamon replied calmly

'THAT was NOT a surface thought' Asuka retorted

'Although you may have wished it to remain hidden it was strong enough to reach the surface of your mind…I am sorry Asuka though I cannot do anything about our bond I will try to lessen what I hear' Renamon replied sadly

After breakfast as was the group's usual they set out toward Infinity Mountain and nothing occurred, that is until midday when the group came across, in Shinji's mind the infamous Toy Town "we're going to find another way to the mountain" Shinji stated flatly

"How come Shin-man? The mountain's just beyond this place" Touji asked puzzled

"Because this fun filled paradise before you is toy town…and believe me you're going in there" Shiro stated as he descended from the shadows with Black Wargreymon

"YOU!" Asuka exclaimed pointing at Shiro, once again the boy's head hurt as if her voice drew something within his mind forward, though Shiro could not figure out what it could be, in an effort to regain his mental footing over the group he spoke up "Ah, is that how you treat a friend?"

The way the boy standing in front of them had said friend made Shinji's blood run cold "You work for Zetamon, have threatened my friends, you've denied the invitation to join our group and now you show up and start barking orders, what gives you the right?" Shinji demanded with a resolve that reminded Rei of his father 'interesting, when Shinji is pushed into a situation where there is no alternative he becomes very strong…like an animal or…no that isn't Shinji it is a product of unit one Shinji…is not a savage…' Rei was snapped from her pondering when the boy spoke up in answer to Shinji "first off Yes but I have reasons, before you ask they're my own, second when did I say I'd hurt them? Third I have reasons for that as well, fourth I don't bark. Dogs do and I'm nobody's dog" Shiro folded his arms in triumph. However Asuka, who hadn't let anything off her chest for the last couple of days, was sick of this smug brat's attitude and decided Mega Digimon or not he was going to get his ass kicked. So in her patented I am the Queen of everything and god help you if you're in my way mode Asuka marched up to Shiro and smacked him hard across the face and started verbally tearing a strip out him, as had she tried to do so beyond the first strike Black Wargreymon would have spaced her and was about to do so when Shiro put up his hand to stop him. "My name is Shiro, if you really are here to save the digital world as you claim then I would expect you would face the evil infesting this place, if not well…you could always fight me and BK. Now which would you prefer?" Shiro asked flatly.

Shinji growled motioning for the others to follow him into the tunnel like gate, as soon as the group had entered the archway both sides closed and each respective Digidestined found themselves apart from the group in different areas of the amusement park like town.

"So what now" Black Wargreymon (A/N: let's just call Shiro's partner BK from now on ok? Ok.) Asked

"Well I've been thinking, oh by the way I remembered my full name, I think you should test the goggled one a bit…you know scrap em a bit without your Dramon's of course and see how he does" Shiro stated peering idly over Toy Town

"And you" BK asked in return of his statement

"I'm going to help that red haired girl" Shiro grinned slyly

"You sure have strange taste in women" BK replied with a laugh

"Yea…I remember my mom was the same way…I real hard ass" Shiro stated returning the laugh before the two went on to doing their separate business.

Meanwhile Hikari (because no I didn't forget her) was suffering a panic attack, albeit a small one over being alone while Gabumon tried to calm her down "Calm down Hikari we'll find the others soon" To which our favourite class rep replied "But what if a wild Digimon attacks us…you can't Digivolve like the others"

Gabumon sighed; he was not like Agumon or Terriermon and would not make a fuss if his tamer doubted him. Instead he would try to change the subject "well Shinji gave you that deck so if we get into trouble you can just use them to get us out of trouble" Gabumon stated with a kind smile.

Little did he know that those words eased the deeper problem that Hikari's mind had been working on 'that's right Ikari-kun wanted me to be prepared' She thought as she gave a smile to Gabumon "let's go Gabumon…we have friends to find" Hikari stated cheerfully as they started off into the park.

Meanwhile one of those friends (her best friend in fact) was playing hide and seek in a house of mirrors with Shiro. Asuka and her partner Renamon were now watching the boy's reflection in the mirrors as he laughed at the duo "Your ninja tricks won't work in here…mine however" the boy stated as his images disappeared from the mirrors and his voice echoed though out the hall further into the funhouse, Asuka and Renamon hurriedly chased after him into the next room and found themselves surrounded again but this time instead of just a set of mirrors there were six cloaked figures silently evaluating the Digimon and tamer "come and get me ninja witch" Shiro taunted the vulpine Digimon who looked back at her tamer, Asuka never being one to back down from a challenge nodded "Renamon walk all over him" (little D.I.Q. in her after all eh) "Right Asuka" Renamon replied as she leapt at the head of the pack who she had thought was the real Shiro, as it turned out she was right but her though a wall by a sharp kick and fell into a pit which the assailant followed and locked. "Asuka!" Renamon exclaimed diving to where her partner had been only to receive a palm strike to her right shoulder sending the Kitsune into one of the mirrors shattering it on contact. "Oh no, you aren't going to help her…it's just you and me…if you really think humans can't fight Digimon then prove it…beat me and your tamer will be released, if not…well my digital double could kill her…maybe you'd Digivolve then, hmm?" Shiro grinned as he got into a battle stance.

Renamon righted herself quickly "what do you mean digital double?" she asked confused

"Simple…but it isn't important right now…or do you care more about trivialities then your partner?" Shiro's smug grinned turned into an evil one. 'I'm sorry Renamon I really am but if don't Digivolve Zetamon's body won't be complete…and I'll never get my memories back' he thought as he began fighting Kitsune Digimon, Renamon was shocked as she fired her **diamond storm** attack at Shiro and he didn't move out of the way, however what truly amazed her was the fact that the attack did nothing "I-I-Impossible" she stuttered

Shiro laughed and kicked her in the face sending her backward, to her credit however see landing gracefully on the ceiling staring at her human opponent "Why are you doing this…because of Zetamon?" Renamon asked curiously

"In a manner of speaking yes…" Shiro responded quickly resuming his fight with the vulpine warrior who decided to fight hand to hand as her **diamond storm** attack wouldn't work, she unfortunately found herself quickly outmatched in combat with the boy 'how is this so? How can it be? Humans are just tools for Digivoution…aren't they?' Renamon thought "it's because I'm stronger, Digimon or human it doesn't matter…it's all about training and dedication" Shiro stated answering her thoughts as he delivered a final blow sending Renamon into a wall knocking her out. At that very moment Asuka's captor disappeared and she was freed from the exit less room as the pit reopened and she leapt up and out to find Renamon unconscious and spent the next hour trying to wake her partner up, while Asuka was preoccupied with her task three of the other Digidestined, specifically Hikari, Touji and Kensuke were busy fighting an irate Doumon who kept screaming about a priestess, while Touji and Kensuke ignored it Hikari however made a mental note of the event as she swiped another speed card to help Gabumon avoid His attacks, Which worked for all of ten seconds as Doumon used a sealing spell to stop all three Digimon from moving after which he used his **Spell Prohibition Paper** attack to seal the two champions ability to attack, turning to attack Gabumon only to find Hikari stood in his way, Although he was slightly confused for a moment he honestly didn't care, human or Digimon so long as he obtained the priestess' data, as he rushed forward to end the useless display Hikari's Digivice began to glow and Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon and flattened Doumon with his **Howling blaster** which also froze Doumon to the ground allowing the other two champions to regain their abilities and same in unison and while Doumon wasn't near being deleted he did know when a retreat was necessary and did so using his **Demon Gate Escape** ability and disappeared in the ensuing purple mist.

Seeing that their foe was no longer a problem Hikari ordered them to move out and find the others, the boys didn't argue when they saw the fierce look in Hikari's eyes.

Soon Greymon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon found Rei, Shinji and Black Wargreymon…

End of chapter 7…to be continued

Author's notes: No one has correctly guessed as to the identity of the file island boss or to where I took Zetamon's name (speaking of him he's a one badass freaking overlord, eh?)

Terriermon: enough of you and your bad hints

Lantz: well they can't all be golden you know

Terriermon: Yeah well…Time for trivia

Lantz: Trivia?

Terriermon: yeah…got a problem?

Lantz: Not really…

Terriermon: Ok our first question for a minor story token is who is the golden royal knight?

Lantz: the answer has to be specific; also your thoughts on who should replace him on the knight's roster we need 4 vaccine type Digimon 4 data and 4 virus Digimon to complete the roster (not including the never present Alphamon)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Eva I do however own Zetamon, Shiro

Author's note: ok just wanted to say that Big zam guessed correctly so he gets the major story token (please PM me on what you want to see happen in the story or e-mail me at do NOT put it in your next review please)

Second to Shinji kills Tabris. Gendomon Damn that's funny

Terriermon: blah blah blah, can we get to the story, I want to kick that dragon's behind

Lantz: sigh fine

Here we go

Chapter 8 journey to Infinity Mountain part 5 Black Dragon Warrior VS the Terrier Terror

When we last left our friends they had found Shinji and Terriermon fighting Black Wargreymon or rather about to fight Black Wargreymon while Rei stood and watched the stand off with interest 'Why is it that Shinji-kun insists on trying to face an enemy that has no reason to fear him…what has caused him to change so quickly?' she thought

"Alright Black Wargreymon what do you want? you don't have your Dramon destroyers so it can't be to fight" Shinji glared at the mega Digimon while trying to keep calm enough to evaluate the situation '_oh crap oh crap oh crap mega level dragon man Digimon attacks are _**Terra Destroyer**_and uh…I'm screwed'_ Shinji thought as he stood dumbstruck waiting for a reply.

Said reply came but not from the dragon Digimon, it would instead come from his tamer "Of course he's here to fight you…but only you Goggles because he doesn't care about the other tamers power only yours…but BKis an honourable warrior like myself and wishes to fight fairly" Shiro stated stepping out from the nowhere that was his large partner "honourable? Why doesn't he Dedigivolve then?" Shinji questioned.

Black Wargreymon folded his arms across his chest proudly as something that the others were sure was a grin (even though they couldn't see his face) appeared as he answered simply "I'm too strong, I no longer Dedigivolve"

Shiro smirked as Shinji twitched "Well do you accept Shinji Ikari?" the cloaked boy asked.

Shinji's eyes went wide 'how does this kid know me?' Shinji thought as he responded "fine"

Although Shiro had a similar thought to Shinji's running though his head he shrugged it off as his comment had the desired effect "BK it's rabbit hunting season" he laughed as BK rushed the dog bunny slamming him into a tree then bounding away to allow the puppy powered Digimon time to breath, Shiro laughed harder "is that the best you got?"

Terriermon bounded to his feet in front of Shinji growling "let's take this brat and his overgrown lizard down"

"BRAT!" Shiro snarled as Shinji swiped a speed modify card as well as a rapid fire card

The next few seconds of BK's life became more auditory then visual as Terriermon not only Digivolved but also started slamming Black Wargreymon from every conceivable angle with his **Gargo laser **attack; it wasn't that the attack hurt BK it just stopped the dragon man from moving which pissed him off, this in turn caused him to lash out wildly with his war blaster knocking Gargomon away from him and stopping the laser fire.

'Damn it he isn't going to like it if they don't Digivolve' Shiro thought as an idea hit him "if you don't manage to get stronger quickly Maria will die" He shouted.

Touji and Shinji both went pale and their Digivices flashed signalling evolution as Greymon and Gargomon became Metal Greymon and Rapidmon respectively.

Shiro smiled inwardly "well I guess that's it then" he stated as he turned to leave.

"What's a matter afraid?" Touji hollered at the retreating boy

"Poor dumb jock, have you forgotten your sister so quickly? WaruMonzaemon has her locked up in toy tower so I figured that two ultimate level Digimon could rescue her instead of wasting their time in a losing battle, oh miss Hokari your friend and Renamon well…I think I broke the fox and some of the Tankmon in toy town may have gotten to her" Shiro laughed as he took off with BK.

For reasons that Shinji could not understand his mind immediately snapped into commander mode "Rei, Kensuke, Hikari go get Asuka, Touji and I will get Maria and destroy WaruMonzaemon" Shinji had barked the order, not that he had intended to do so however.

"But Shinji-Kun!" Rei protested not wanting to be separated from the younger Ikari

Shinji whirled around and gave Rei a look that would have killed his father "Go, NOW!" he growled turning to Metal Greymon who was carrying Touji and Rapidmon who had a sad look in his eyes "…let's go get Maria"

Rapidmon nodded making a mental to talk to Shinji about it later and then he and Metal Greymon sped off to get Maria.

Meanwhile Rei had managed to find Asuka as the other suggested they split up to cover more ground, when Rei approached the funhouse she found Asuka exiting with Renamon in her arms Rei saw her face clearly and knew she had been crying although Rei having extensive training resisted the growing urge to comfort her as she knew of the red heads complexes and did not want to be on the receiving end of Asuka's wrath over her loss, little did Rei know Asuka had no wrath to give, seeing Rei Asuka collapsed to her knees and began sobbing begging for someone to help her, Rei fought against the urge to help her until it became too strong and she rushed to hold the crying girl, the two children would stay that way until they heard the destruction of the toy tower.

Elsewhere in the digital world a small Digimon very similar to our favourite terrier terror was searching her surrounding as she awoke from her first dreams in the light side of the digital world, scanning her surrounding she found a gold armoured Digimon standing in her way "please move I have an important mission, I must find the guardian and give him the power" the small rookie asked politely to which the armoured Digimon replied "Your name?"

"What?" the rookie responded confused by the question, after all shadows don't exist, therefore they don't need names

"What is your name? I am called Magnamon a member of the royal knights" the holy knight sighed restating his question

"I do not have one sir knight. Now if you will excuse me I must return to my mission" the small Digimon stated simply answering the question

Mangamon was annoyed, after all every Digimon has a name, he looked down at the rookie finding that this Digimon looked like Lopmon except that her fur was black where it should have been brown and purple where it should have been pink. "Are you not the Digimon known as Lopmon? Have you been corrupted?" the knight asked

"No I am not Lopmon nor have I been corrupted oh holy knight of Yggdrasil"

Mangamon's eyes went wide "how to you know of"

"Yggdrasil?" the rookie finished "simple…but it doesn't matter **Dark Ice Wave**" She shouted as a black wave of ice deleted Mangamon on contact never giving him the chance to scream.

Screaming was exactly what a certain black puppet Digimon kept doing

"AaAAAAAAAAGHHHHH" WaruMonzaemon screamed again as another one of Rapidmon's **Miracle Missile** attacks struck him finally deleting him Rapidmon absorbed his data and then Dedigivolved back to Terriermon who put his hands on his hips and looked at Shinji with a smile "WOOT I ROCK" the rabbit dog exclaimed as he hopped on to his partner shoulders, which to him seemed a little too tense.

After about an hour the group had gathered and was on its way toward the mountain once again, as night came the group came to rest and Shinji found himself staring in yet another lake, he would have wondered why there was so much damn water everywhere he went but then he would have to be thinking and not staring to do that.

"Shinji I think you hurt Rei's feelings" Terriermon stated

"Which ones?" Shinji asked sadly

Terriermon blinked in confusion "What do you mean which ones?"

"Her romantic feelings or her feelings of me as a friend" Shinji answered

Terriermon stared wide eyed at his tamer, as did Hikari and Gabumon who had been going to thank Shinji for the deck as found it very helpful.

"Y-You knew? Why didn't you do something?" Terriermon stuttered

Shinji looked down at his partner with a sad expression "First I don't know if her feelings are a crush, second I don't about my own feelings and third there's Asuka to think about"

"I get everything but the Asuka thing" Terriermon stated

"Well Asuka's like me…we've both gone though some very bad events during our lives and…well back home Terriermon Asuka had Eva as something she could be proud of a certainty and here well…this place is just so crazy that nothing is certain and I don't want her getting lost in a bad part of herself…you know?" Shinji sighed as he finished, it seemed as if he was talking more everyday he spent with his bunny buddy.

"Yeah I know…hey Shinji you wanna know the secret to fixing your problems?" Terriermon asked with a giggle

Shinji nodded slowly hoping the digital doggy had an answer to the many problems plaguing him.

"Momentai" Terriermon giggled looking at his partner.

For a moment Shinji just stared at his partner, and then slowly he began laughing until it had become so hard to keep upright from the giggles that he fell over laughing so hard that Touji came over to see if he was alright.

"Hey man what so funny?" Touji asked offering a hand to his friend

Shinji took it and replied as he got to his feet "Terriermon, that puppy can sure tell one howler of a joke"

"Oh cool, nice to see you lively and stuff…uh Shinji?" Touji asked sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Dude if you say thank you for the whole saving Maria thing I'm gonna have to smack you" Shinji replied

"But!" Touji protested

Shinji shook his head "No dude, you and Kensuke were my first friends and I never forgave myself for what happened…I owe her and you…so don't say thanks man" Shinji gave Touji a pleading look that said drop it.

Touji did and walked back to camp, and Shinji returned to staring into the water.

Elsewhere another person was also staring into a pool of water albeit a darker one "Impmon!" The voice boomed into the endless red and black expanse.

"Yes my master" the diminutive rookie responded

"Chaos calls, do you feel it?" The voice boomed

"Yes my lord as do all of your subjects" Impmon replied

"You do…then what is the doubt that lies in your heart?" Impmon's master asked gently

"I…master I wish to know why you sent her instead of me" Impmon replied

The whole room seemed to shake as his master replied laughing "Your purpose is different, you shall be the one to assure that the boy does not die…she will be the one to grant the power of shadows…now leave this place and retrieve your steed there is much work be done, the trinity MUST not fail, YOU MUST NOT FAIL"

Impmon felt a surge of power rip though him and as he looked himself over he found he was no longer Impmon but Beelzemon.

End of chapter 8…to be continued

Author's notes: ok that chapter's done, we have some new players

Terriermon: WOOT time for Terrier trivia

Lantz: yeah ok, so what's the question today?

Terriermon: there are two today, first what is the name of Hideto Fujimoto's Omnimon and secondly who are the four great dragons.

Lantz: who ever can answer BOTH gets a major story token.

Terriermon: you only get a minor story token for answering one, and don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Author's note: I own JetShadowmon and all things relating as he is an original character

Chapter 9 journey to Infinity Mountain part 6 a Knight's day justice appears

A certain little Lopmon look alike was strolling along though the dirt of the digital continent 'I must find the boy he who will give the shadows substance and allow our lord to achieve the trinity and question that which has created us…but first my brother shadow must complete his task' She thought as a bike sped pass her at a blinding speed atop it a sat a knight rider.

'It appears as though my brother shall have his work cut out for him' the little dog bunny thought as she continued on her quest.

Questing is a funny thing, sometimes it can lead to strange places take the quest of certain Digidestined and his dragon man partner they were atop mount infinity where the prophecy's first chapter would end. The boy laughed every time he heard that stupid prophecy he could have destroyed Lady Devimon by now, with BK's help of course but she would be gone none the less, by the way those kids were progressing they would easily be able to do the job. 'yes they're gaining strength rapidly…but why does that red haired girl have an effect on me and why did that black haired brat with that stupid Patamon try and say I'm Digidestined…' Shiro's thoughts trailed off as a Digimon appeared before them "Craniummon what are you doing here? I already gave my report on those kids to Duftmon what else do the royal knights want?" Shiro sighed knowing that the so called tank of the royal knights wouldn't give him a real answer.

"This!" Craniummon shouted as he flattened BK against a wall forcing him to Dedigivolve into black Agumon "And now for you human" the Digimon declared looming over the small boy '_One hit, ONE HIT! I, I'm gonna die!_' Shiro thought as he shut his eyes expecting death which never came. Instead a grizzled sounded forcing him to open his eyes as the intruder came out of the sky his declaration would stay in the boy's heart for as long as he lived "FOR JUSTICE!!" the warrior hollered as he brought his Katana "Dan Kon" down and though Craniummon deleting him instantly, then as the boy looked up at his saviour he began to cry "BantyoLeomon?" the boy asked sobbing.

BantyoLeomon nodded "Black Agumon…you should get him someplace safe to rest…there is a cave east of here…and Shiro, do not think of yourself as a failure because you lost…here" The lion Digimon smiled giving the boy his Gaku-Ran draping it over the Shiro's shoulders as he left.

Shiro was in shock so he just dumbly followed Bantyo's orders until he got to the cave and set BK down and quickly cried himself to sleep never wondering why BantyoLeomon knew his name.

Crying had been something Asuka Langley Sohryu had repressed for much of her life until yesterday when Rei of all people had comforted her for her failure. She knew that she was the reason Renamon did not Digivolve, she was the reason the group had to stop there trek to the mountain and she was the reason that Rei wasn't enjoying Shinji's company, romantically speaking, yes little did the others know that she had listened to the conversation between partner and Digimon. In short Asuka Langley Sohryu was a massive failure. Asuka decided to come clean the pain of keeping in the sadness was starting to overwhelm her and Shinji had always understood she just hoped that he would forgive her and they could start building a real friendship.

Just as Asuka got up to go find Shinji talk to him a Digimon she recognized from Shinji's card collection as Crusadermon appeared, quickly the others snapped into action have their Digimon Digivolve save of course for herself as Renamon couldn't move much less fight, while Gatomon could fight she couldn't Digivolve to the ultimate level.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked politely sensing the dark aura that the newcomer had about her.

Crusadermon didn't answer, instead spent the next five minutes whipping the group's collective ass. That is until Justimon appeared delivering his **Justice Kick** to Crusadermon's face then followed up the attack with **Justice Burst** point blank to the holy knight's face driving the virus off in defeat.

Ryo smiled inside his data sphere as Justimon turned to Shinji and the group striking a heroic pose "the digital world is a dangerous place you should be more careful"

Shinji groaned inwardly at Justimon's declaration "Yes we've been here for about a week now, thank you for saving us but we must be going" Shinji replied

"Hold on" Justimon said as he separated into Monodramon and a young boy by the name of Ryo Akiyama "I thought I should at least introduce myself I'm"

"Ryo Akiyama" Shinji finished

"How did you?" Ryo asked eyes wide

"It's a long story…short version is alternate dimension" Shinji responded

"Oh ok" Ryo stated slightly dazed

The few hours were spent resting for most of the group while Shinji talked to Ryo about how they got there and in turn just what he was doing there.

Asuka on the other hand decided that the group was safe with Mr. perfect there and she didn't want to be around the happy people, she didn't deserve to be happy, at least not until she made it up to the others so she set out in the direction of the mountain leaving a note with Renamon.

Speaking of Ninjas, or rather Ninjamon one was getting his ass kicked by a big Digimon named Zanbamon despite the ninja's speed the Majin warrior always seemed to know where he would appear, soon Zanbamon grew tired of his game and used his Zanbato to cleave his opponent in two and absorbed his data just as Infermon attacked grabbing him from behind. Now I feel I must tell you that to this particular Zanbamon most Digimon are play things but Infermon is in a different class altogether, that fact combined with a sneak attack on an already battle weary Zanbamon was enough to reduce the Majin to nothing but data which was quickly absorbed by Infermon who then became Armageddemon. At that point the great knight decided that it was his turn and leapt from the cliff drawing his sword.

Meanwhile elsewhere another knight leapt from his mechanical steed to avoid the demon lord of gluttony's attack.

UlforceVeedramon stood proud as he landed sneering at the Demon "Beelzemon how DARE SCUM like you touch a holy knight" he declared drawing his blade

"Your gonna be holier den the pope when I'm done wit cha" Beelzemon replied raising his two Berenha shotguns as UlforceVeedramon charged with blinding speed knocking Beelzemon to the ground stunning him, UlforceVeedramon grinned as he put his sword to the demon throat "any last words?"

"Just one, Behemoth" The demon lord replied, sensing it's masters presence the demon bike whirled and slammed into UlforceVeedramon allowing Beelzemon to escape atop Behemoth 'now to find my sister and the boy who has my brother' Beelzemon thought.

'The Trinity…' Black Taomon thought as she floated though the red and black mass that made up the shadow lord's inner chamber of the zone of shadows stopping as she heard his unmistakeable voice "The trinity is not your concern…yet, have you done as I've asked?"

"Yes the Akiyama boy is here and the bridge is forming" Black Taomon replied

"Good now all that is left is to do is hope that the shadows shall succeed and then Matsuki's power will be mine" the shadow lord boomed.

"And what of Lucemon and Yggdrasil my lord?" Black Taomon asked quietly

"Yggdrasil is a fool, however his knights are becoming a problem…as for Lucemon, his time will come at the hands of JetShadowmon, so he is of no concern" the lord replied

"I see…" Black Taomon replied her voice trailing off

"And yet you doubt me?" the shadow lord questioned

"No my master! It is…just that I am worried" Black Taomon responded quickly fearful of her master's wrath.

"Of what?" her master growled gently

"Doumon my master…I fear for my sister" Black Taomon replied

"I see…I suppose that it is finally time to tell you…Doumon is the final key for the power of the priestess, so there is nothing to worry about" the shadow lord stated easing Black Taomon's heart.

"Thank you oh great lord Megidramon" Black Taomon bowed as she took her leave

The dragon god smiled inwardly as she left 'now it is only a matter of time and this time you shall not use one of my own against me the shining and shadow knights shall see to that, your time is short Alphamon'

End of chapter 9…to be continued

Terriermon: yay time for trivia

Lantz: one or two questions?

Terriermon: two, first who founded the Royal knights and second not including crimson mode name the "versions" of Gallant (duke)mon

Lantz: as is the usual who ever answer both gets a major story token and others will get a minor story token for getting one out of the two questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Digimon I do own and original characters contained herein including ShadowLopmon

Terriermon: O0 Megidramon?

Lantz: And your point would be?

Terriermon: I don't want to DIE

Lantz:……..you won't?

Terriermon: why'd you pause like that –turns to readers- please don't let him kill me

Chapter 10 journey complete

Armageddemon deleted a few Digimon before the knight got in range of the spider like Digimon and once he did however the knight brought his sword down on the mighty creature with a great yell "**Transcendent Sword**"

While the blue eyed knight's swing was powerful that was all the great fusion warrior had considered, he had not thought that the spider like Digimon would evade using its superior speed, it did so and quickly got behind the knight releasing it's **Destiny Destroyer** point blank to Omnimon's backside then leapt high and used it's **Full Scale Attack** but the brave warrior, leader of the royal knights would not be out done by such an attack, quickly Omnimon devised a plan that validated his title of leader first the holy knight swung his right arm down toward the ground unlocking the **Supreme Cannon** next he focused the power of the sword until the runes on it began to glow fiercely, then he fired the cannon at his feet and as expected Armageddemon was stupefied landing he fired his **Destiny Destroyer** which only increased the smoke around Omnimon which the great knight used to expertly counter attack using his **Delete All** Attack to completely destroy Armageddemon however his victory was short lived as a lone Parasimon attacked and took control of the weary knight and a great laugh was heard from the dark area.

"Infested…Darkness isn't needed" the Digimon stated peering out into the area known as the dark area, he would have mistaken for a small human child if not for the twelve angelic wings spreading from his back "Matsuki" he mumbled scratching his left hand.

Speaking of Takato he woke up preparing for school, oddly enough he couldn't find his goggles, shrugging lightly he raced out the door not forgetting to take some food for his partner.

He dropped the food off with Guilmon and turned to leave finding Rika standing in his way "Uh hi Rika…what's up?" Takato asked

"School goggleh- hey where'd they go?" Rika asked slightly annoyed

"Oh yeah that…well I couldn't find them so I just left without them I was running late" Takato replied.

Something inside Rika stirred she didn't quite understand why but she didn't like seeing Takato without his goofy goggles somehow it made her feel uneasy.

Elsewhere another uneasy redhead approached a large cave near the base of Mount Infinity she had Renamon with her but given the Kitsune's current state she would rather not fight still she felt she had to go forward, so she and her ever fateful companion trekked into the cave and found Shiro and a black Agumon sleeping 'ha, doesn't Dedigivolve my ass' she thought turning to signal Renamon to hold the boy down because the cave was too small for the black Agumon to Digivolve and she didn't think the little guy would try anything if his friend was being held down, Asuka pinched the boy's nose force him to wake up.

Shiro shook off affixation taking a deep breath and looked over at the two girls and realized that they were trying to hold him down to keep him from attacking or maybe to kill him, ether way he didn't care he was a failure.

"Move and your dead" Asuka whispered

Shiro nodded slowly "Ok sure…I guess you and Renamon want revenge, go ahead I won't try and stop you…I deserve it just…please don't hurt BK, please he's my only friend in the world…do whatever you want with me just don't take him from me…please" the boy pleaded looking up into Asuka's blue eyes as he started to cry again clutching the coat on his shoulders.

"That's enough Renamon let him go…I think you'd better explain yourself from the beginning…Shiro was it?" Asuka asked and the boy nodded in response "Ok but they isn't much to tell about myself because I don't remember how I got to the digital world…lately, well since meeting you and your friends I've been able to remember some things" Shiro explained

Asuka nodded motioning for him to continued, Shiro took his cue and continued "As for me and BK well, we've always been together and he has always been at the Mega level…we worked for the royal knights as spies against Zetamon that's why we fought you…you see we had to play like we were helping Zetamon…he was constructing a new body with which he could leave the dark area" the boy explained

Renamon spoke up "what do you mean you work for the knights?" the vulpine Digimon asked staring into the boy's eyes to make sure she was not deceived "they are alive, they serve Yggdrasil, they want to destroy Zetamon and me and BK and every virus Digimon in the digital apparently and Miss Renamon the way you're staring is making me uncomfortable, so if you could I would ask you to please stop" the boy replied

Renamon was startled by the boy politeness and blushed slightly backing away though their connection Asuka teased her partner 'Miss huh?'

'Shinji' was Renamon's reply which made the red head back off quick as she came

Shiro watched the invisible exchange until BK stirred and sat up groaning lightly (Author's note: unlike Agumon and the others BK's voice doesn't change it always sounds the same as Black Wargreymon English voice) "anybody get the number of the truck that hit me?" he asked absently while rubbing his head, Shiro shot the others a pleading look.

Asuka nodded and gave him a reassuring smile "Thank you Miss…uh I just realized I don't know your name" Shiro stated apologetically

"Asuka Langley Sohryu" Asuka replied

"Well Miss Sohryu my name Makai Takashiro Ishida…call me Shiro" Shiro explained

"Call me Asuka and please continue your story" Asuka stated

"Ok so, well like I said I worked for the knights…until yesterday when they attack us and hurt BK…he Dedigivolved…he's never done that since becoming Black Wargreymon" Shiro paused shaking a little as he recalled the moment in his mind "and then out of nowhere BantyoLeomon shows up and saves us by destroying Craniummon…then he told me about this cave and gave me his jacket and I've been here since then"

"Come on Shiro we're going with them!" BK announced

"What?" both humans exclaimed in alarm

"It's time you embraced your destiny…you can do that if you go with them, remember you're Digidestined as well…besides what else do we have to do?" the small black dinosaur stated with a laugh.

Shiro nodded laughing a little in return "I guess you're right buddy…well as Vademon says take me to your leader" he stated giving the other two a sheepish grin.

The two ladies nodded and lead them back to camp where only Maria and Shinji could be scene. Asuka realized that the rest of the group must have been out looking for her and Renamon, she immediately felt horrible again, that is until Touji came out of nowhere and gave a right hook to her companion sending him to the ground.

Touji was about to continue his assault on Shiro when Maria and Shinji who had heard the commotion came running up, Maria smacked her brother in the face "Ouch! Damn it Maria what was that for?" Touji asked her rubbing his cheek "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT EVERYONE THAT SAVES ME BROTHER, WELL?" Maria screamed the question at her brother's chest.

Touji was dumbstruck "Maria I…is that true?" he asked turning to Shiro who stood up quickly nodding "Yeah but don't worry about it…I kinda deserved that anyway" he stated wiping the blood off his mouth turning to Maria "I may have saved you earlier from SkullMeramon but that doesn't mean that I should be pardoned for everything else I did while following you guys, ok Maria?"

Maria nodded and looked at her brother; the two siblings came to a silent understanding after a moment the tension died down and the whole group finally reassembled.

Everyone was curious about the newcomer and Shiro was happy to get to know the others and answer their questions and except for a fainting spell which BK had explained was cause by the fact that Rei looked exactly like a friend of Shiro's named Katelyn there were no other problems.

Later that night after the Digidestined had learned that the royal knights were alive and kicking and that they served Yggdrasil Shinji marched over to Asuka and Renamon, he sat down in front of them with a stern look on his face which seemed to have infected his usual happy dog bunny partner. "Asuka…I'm glad that the whole team is together now but…what you did…it scared the hell out of me, you can't go running off like that…we're a team Asuka…just like when we fought the seventh…remember?" Shinji sighed as he finished his statement.

Asuka nodded with a smile "Yes Shinji I remember, now go you have a wonder girl to talk to about things" she laughed slightly turning to Terriermon "I'm sorry for hitting you"

Terriermon nodded "Momentai Asuka" he replied

Shinji blushed slightly "I don't know what you mean Asuka" Shinji denied

"She means you have a thing for that blue haired girly" Shiro's voice echoed from the tree Asuka was sitting under "well go on" he stated looking down at Shinji who looked up to face him "Go get her, after all Miss Langley wants you to be happy" Shiro laughed slightly pointing toward the beach and a certain blue haired girl who was staring at the moon.

Shinji looked at Asuka once more; she nodded shooing him toward Rei and laid back letting out a sigh 'geez sometimes he cares too much' she thought

'But he does care…Miss Langley' Renamon laughed though their connection while Asuka blushed.

Rika Nonaka blushed holding the article of clothing she held in her hands, she hadn't known why she bought it. No that wasn't right she knew why she just didn't know how she was going to present to the person they were for. 'Takato…' she thought nervously.

In the shadow realm the great dragon god of chaos was also thinking of the boy known as Matsuki however unlike the Digimon queen Megidramon had no reason to be nervous "Medi prepare yourself, you shall be the one to see if the shadow of justice is ready to accept the Trinity" the Dragon god roared

"Yes lord Megidramon…shall I dispatch the corrupt knights of the tree?" Medi asked

"If they should prevent you from your mission. Otherwise do not bother…I have a feeling that Ikari boy shall be Yggdrasil's downfall, after all "he" is already with him" the great dragon replied, Medi nodded in understanding "Go Medi, I wish you success in your mission…I shall see you on the day of the Trinity"

Medi nodded and his leave

'This form is useless as the boy has already seen it' Megidramon thought as his body began to twist and change until he was an exact copy of the Gallantmon except that his armour was Blue and black instead of Red and gold. The dragon god was no more all that was left was ChaosGallantmon the Dark knight 'soon the trinity shall arrive but fight you must be prepared Matsuki Shining knight of the Hazard' Chaos thought as he ripped open a portal to the southern quadrant of the digital world to await the bridge.

End of chapter 10…to be continued

Terriermon: For today's Terrier trivia we have three questions

ShadowLopmon: First what is the name of Alphamon's sword before it merges with him?

Terriermon: Whoa! ShadowLopmon why are you here?

ShadowLopmon: for Trivia of course

Terriermon: oh ok, second question is who is the rabbit Deva?

ShadowLopmon: Third question which Digimon can alter time and create dimensions?

Lantz: as usual first to get it right gets a story token, first person to get all three right get a major story token.

ShadowLopmon: oh and when you review tell Lantz I should get more screen time I wasn't even in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Chapter 11 moonlight waltz

Shinji strolled over to where Rei and Gatomon were watching the waves. "Hey Rei" Shinji waved as he came to stand beside her.

"Ikari" Rei replied coldly

'Ouch what did I do now' Shinji thought as Terriermon replied to Rei's greeting "Ouch! What's got your undies in a bunch?"

"Terriermon!" Shinji scolded the dog bunny

"What? Something has her wound tighter than foxymon's bandages and I wanna know what it is…I mean the kid with the cloak nearly KILLED Renamon and she and Asuka aren't getting snippy about it so my question is just what did you do to deserve the cold shoulder?" Terriermon asked giving Shinji a worried look.

Shinji was about to protest the harshness of Terriermon's argument when Gatomon spoke up "He's right Rei…I know you're mad about the toy town but that doesn't give you the right to shut people out"

Rei looked down at Gatomon locking her eyes with those of her kitty companion and suddenly felt a pain in her chest; this wasn't the same pain she had felt when Shinji had spoken harshly to her in toy town this was different "Gatomon is right I am sorry…Shinji" Rei apologised and as she did the pain left her 'Guilt…that's what the commander called it' she thought as she turned to Shinji awaiting his response.

Shinji breathed out a sigh of relief "ah…yeah…me too, I'm sorry about what happened at toy town…I didn't mean to…to act like my dad it's just…being the leader is getting to me and well…" Shinji trailed off turning red.

Terriermon grinned and was about to start teasing Shinji stealthily about his crush when a swift wind by the name of Renamon picked him up and carried him away, this event was unnoticed by both children as they were too wrapped up in their own world.

"Hey what'd you do that for" Terriermon asked when Renamon finally let go of him

"If you tease him he'll never say it" Renamon replied

"Nah Shinji stronger then you give him credit for, he'd say it eventually…besides its fun to watch him get nervous" Terriermon grinned.

"You do know you can tease him more after he gets this off his chest" Renamon stated slyly.

"oohhh you ARE evil" Terriermon laughed

"Which one of us wanted to tease in the first place?" Renamon replied

"Hmm touché Foxymon" the dog bunny sighed in defeat

"Well we should get something to eat and rest up we have a big task ahead of us tomorrow…and don't call me foxymon" Renamon stated flatly grabbing a fish.

"So" Shiro began as he hopped out of the tree landing with a degree of grace equal to the twenty foot drop, there was a thud but to the boy's credit he didn't fall on his butt and made no indication that it hurt when his feet hit the ground 'apparently Craniummon's attack hurt me too' he thought turning to face the red haired girl "Ten bucks says he totally chickens out" he stated offering her a hand up, Asuka took his hand and pulled herself up and stated into the boy's eyes "You got yourself a bet pal" She grinned

The rest of the night was rather uneventful for the group other then Shiro's Digivice morphing to match the rest of the group's (A/N: he was using season one until now that's why he didn't use cards against Machinedramon) and after the commotion from the event had died down the Digidestined fell asleep peacefully under the stars.

Elsewhere another moonlight meeting was taking place although this one was of a darker nature, pitch black to be exact just like the large portal covering the digital sky "Lilithmon, Daemon go though the portal to the human world and stop the bridge from forming" Lucemon commanded turning to west to see a familiar Digimon "Wisemon, what brings you to this part of the Dark area?" Lucemon asked once his generals were gone to their tasks "The grey lord wishes an audience with you Dark lord Lucemon and there has been a revelation of sorts concerning the second coming" Wisemon replied.

Lucemon stood in thought for a moment "I shall attend to the grey lord's matters at another time, tell me of this revelation oh messenger of the dark" Lucemon asked, not because he couldn't rip the answers from Wisemon but because even demon lord must have respect for transcendent Digimon like the dark sage Wisemon.

"Simple lord Lucemon 'it' shall return and the hazard will be the only thing that can stop 'it'" Wisemon responded.

"Then I must acquire Matsuki's power quickly…tell the grey lord I shall see him tomorrow Wisemon…" Lucemon trailed off motioning for Wisemon to take his leave. 'Damn it…stupid goggle head' Lucemon thought dreading his trip to the grey lord's manor.

Little did the sinister angel know that a dimension away his thoughts were being echoed by a little red haired girl 'Stupid goggle head' Rika thought as she walked toward Guilmon's hut to meet Takato Matsuki her so called goggle head, he was only her goggle head because she was the only one who used that nickname not for any romantic indication mind you, at least this is what Rika Nonaka thought to herself while staring at the present she brought to give to the boy "Hey Rika" Takato hollered as he came up the steps 'speak of the Devimon and he shall appear' she thought turning face him as a digital field appear around them, Rika sighed "Speak not think" she groined as she whipped out Digivice and cards.

Elsewhere another red head had started a Digimon battle of another kind "God damn it, Shinji this deck you gave me sucks!" Asuka exclaimed throwing her hands up in defeat for the eighth time. "Well come on Asuka I didn't make it to play the card game, I made it to be practical given our current situation" Shinji responded with a laugh.

Shiro was about to give his two cents when Kensuke called him and BK over for a test.

"Ok well I don't get this stuff I mean I understand that they can power up Renamon but…I need help" Asuka whispered so that only Shinji could hear. Shinji smiled gently nodding but before he could start explain anything to Asuka a loud thud interrupted them "Next time you ask something like that I'll make you EAT that damn power book" Shiro screamed as he thumped away from Kensuke who was getting up slowly holding his jaw.

Maria spoke up first "what happened?"

Kensuke shrugged "I just asked him if I could load Black Agumon's data on my laptop and he freaked out" Shinji groined at his friend's reply "Kensuke do you know what it means to load data in the digital world?" Shinji asked jamming his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "Ah no…should I?" Kensuke shook his head.

"No I suppose not, well Shiro and BK loaded Machinedramon's data" Shinji stated

"Machinedramon…" Kensuke repeated trailing off until the event clicked in his mind "Oh crap! I have to go talk to him" Kensuke blurted as he tried running after Shiro only to be knocked to the ground when Asuka stuck her arm out and clothes lined him. "I'll go talk to him you stay here spaz" Asuka stated walking off to talk Shiro.

Zetamon laughed from his crystal prison inside the dark area though he could not affect the outside world he could still watch it and what he saw amused him to no end not only had his capture of Omnimon left the royal knights nearly useless in their mission to purify the digital world but the grey lord was playing right into his hands but the event to top everything was the fact that Megidramon had left his seat of power 'little does the great dragon know what it shall cost him' Zetamon thought as he summoned his newest recruit "Omnimon go and crush Gallantmon the dark knight must not gain his power" Omnimon struggled foreword but no matter what he found he could not attack the dark mass before him, finally he heaved a sigh "Yes Master" the fusion knight replied and flew off to crush his former friend.

End of chapter 11…to be continued

Author's note: shorter then what I normally post but I thought I leave the big fights for next chapter

Terriermon: alright today's trivia question is who is the strongest rookie Digimon.

BK: Whoever gets it right gets a minor story token

Lantz: oh and please read and review I will answer every review sent from now on 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Digimon.

Chapter 12 Digital destiny.

The digital fog expanded around Rika and Takato until neither could see anything.

The two heard a heavy clanking noise as the digital fog dissipated ChaosGallantmon stood before them.

"Shining Knight Takato Matsuki I challenge you to a dual" The Dark knight declared with a roar.

Takato and Rika were both stunned, a Digimon looking an awful lot like Gallantmon had shown up and challenged Takato to a dual. 'More importantly how does he know I'M Gallantmon' Takato thought.

"Let's go Renamon" Rika stated as she readied a card.

"STOP GIRL I SHALL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISHONOUR" The Knight boomed.

Rika dropped the card startled by the dark Knight's use of the word Dishonour.

"Why do you want to fight?" Takato asked hoping that he'd be able to avoid a fight in the middle of Shinjuku.

"Not a fight, a DUAL…I had thought the Shining Knight would know the difference" Chaos scoffed.

"Remind me what your definition is" Takato stated dryly.

"As the name implies shining one we will fight each other with no interference by others, it shall be for our honour and in this case right over the Hazard's power and since I am the one who made the challenge you have the right to choose the arena" The dark knight answered.

"I see and if I refuse?" Takato asked locking eyes with Chaos.

"What I do depends on the grounds on which you refuse" Chaos replied with a slight chuckle.

"And if I simply wish not to fight DarkGallantmon?" Takato questioned

The knight growled in response. "First its ChaosGallantmon and second refusing in such a manner will prove to me knight of Hazard that you are a coward and will force to find another opponent…the shaman perhaps?" Chaos mocked motioning to Rika and Renamon.

Now for those of you who don't know Takato Matsuki, let me just say that he can be summed up in one word.

Selfless.

"Very well" Takato sighed "I'll fight you but it has to be away from the city and we have to have a judge" he finished giving ChaosGallantmon a glare.

"As you wish Matsuki. I shall return when he arrives" the dark knight replied opening a digital field.

"Sakuyamon can be the judge for our match" Takao protested.

"A judge needs to be impartial boy…one will appear and then I shall return, in the meantime you shall have no trouble from me" Chaos stated stepping though the portal.

After the digital field dissipated Takato and Rika both stood with confused looks. "You aren't really going to fight him are you?" Rika asked.

Takato smiled in his usual carefree way. "Well yes actually. I mean I kind of have to don't I? It is a knight's challenge after all, what ChaosGallantmon said was right I wouldn't be much of a knight if I denied him a fair fight."

"And what if it isn't a fair one?" Rika asked concerned.

Takato recognized the concern in his friend's voice. "I'll be fine and if it's a trick then I guess I'll have to depend on my favourite shaman to bail me and Guilmon out" he chuckled.

Rika felt her heartbeat speed up a bit when Takato called her his favourite shaman, Ok so she was the only shaman he knew but still it was nice to hear. "Whatever…hey if you're going to fight…take these will you, Ok?" Rika stated handing Takato a small package before running off with a wave.

Takato opened the package and gasped. Inside was a pair of goggles just like his old ones except that these ones had red rims instead of yellow ones.

Speaking of yellow rims, Shinji and the Digidestined crew were currently at the half way point on Infinity Mountain and it would appear that while Asuka words had calmed Shiro down they did nothing to mend things between him and Kensuke.

Getting tired of the silent treatment Kensuke slowed a bit so that he matched Shiro's pace. "Hey Shiro…I'm sorry about that, you know that isn't what I meant right?" Kensuke asked quietly.

Shiro sighed and was about to say something when he shoved Kensuke down.

The others turned around and Kensuke was about to ask why he did that when they saw a huge black claw grab Shiro pulling him off the edge of the mountain.

Seeing this BK Digivolved to Black Wargreymon and jumped off the cliff. "Don't worry we'll catch up, so just go!" BK shouted.

Shinji looked at the others motioning for them to continue.

Continuing their climb the group arrived at a flat plateau and found the rest of the mountain unassailable.

"So glad you digi-twits could make it" Lady Devimon mocked as she appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Are you the one who has been plaguing the island and sending Digimon to fight us?" Shinji asked changing to a guard stance.

The other Digidestined followed suit as lady Devimon responded with a shrug. "The plague yes. Sending them to fight you? Not as such you just keep getting in the WAY!"

Lady Devimon grunted as her arm extended squeezing around Shinji's body, seeing this the others sprang into action and Digivolved but not before Lady Devimon summoned ShadowWereGarurumon forcing Touji and metal Greymon to focus on the street fighter shadow wolf and leave Shinji to the others.

Unfortunately for the others Lady Devimon choose this time so speak again. "Rapidmon if you attack I'll kill this one. Any of the rest of you fools may try however." Lady Devimon punctuated this statement by squeezing Shinji tighter.

With Rapidmon out of the running the other five Digimon tried a combined attack to free Shinji but it was to avail. Though Kabuterimon's powerful attacks were made more powerful by Kensuke's machine cards they weren't fast enough to hit the demon Digimon. Garurumon and Renamon however were fast enough to retrieve Shinji and each Digimon tried in their own way and failed. Renamon while fast didn't possess enough strength to wrest Shinji from Lady Devimon's grasp and Garurumon while both fast and strong enough was simply too big to get close enough. Gatomon like Renamon was too small to grab Shinji and while Angemon's attack was powerful enough he was worried like his partner about hitting Shinji.

After their failures the five regrouped to give it another shot only to see blood explode from where Shinji was being held Rei screamed and the others simply stood there to shocked to move Shinji was dead.

End of chapter…to be continued.

Author's note: it's been awhile but expect more updates soon guys as I'm going to put my other stuff on the back burner to finish it and just so you know it's a long way from done. Oh and Electronic Sonic you were right so name the Digimon you'd like to see.

Lantz: sorry folks no terrier trivia today I think our dog eared buddy is a little down. So instead here a question for the fans which Digivoution would you to see for Hikari and Garurumon Metal Garurumon or Z'dGarurumon?

Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter 13: Digital patch one point five.

Shiro had been dragged into a dark forest area on a lower part but even he heard Rei's scream and turning back his adversary had vanished. 'Thank god for small miracles' he thought, little did he know was making a big understatement with those words.

Back on the plateau a bright light engulfed the battle ending moments later, taking with it Rei's sorrow leaving only the throbbing rage in her chest. She wasn't staring at Lady Devimon so much as she was trying to destroy her with the power of pure hate. Landing beside her partner Angewomon's glare was same although you couldn't see it though her helmet.

Maria noticed that this Angewomon unlike others had dark brown hair instead of blonde. Although she was a bit stunned at the moment she made a note to tell Rei that it wasn't quite normal.

Angewomon wasted no time with pleasantries, first using her **Celestial Arrow** to remove the virus Digimon's arm that was holding Shinji then proceeding to batter lady Devimon with her **Heel of Justice** and **Divine Kick** abilities, finishing the demon with another **Celestial Arrow**.

Once lady Devimon's data had dissipated the group ran to help Shinji although in truth Rapidmon Dedigivolved and started running the instant he saw the blood and was already there.

Shinji stood up stretching. "Well that wasn't like I planned but it worked out I guess, sorry for worrying you guys I just wanted her to let me go"

Asuka and Rei stormed up to the brown haired boy as Touji and Shiro returned to the plateau.

Asuka looked Shinji dead in the eyes and smacked him across the face. "YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you"

Shinji looked at the two girls in front of him. Rei had been crying and while he had expected it because he had heard the scream it still unnerved him although he could exactly place why. Asuka on the other hand was her usual self on the outside but you don't breathe and sleep with someone for a whole week without getting to know that person pretty well. Sure she was plain old Asuka on the outside but Shinji could tell she was scared and uncertain and like him the stress and insanity of the situation was taking its toll on her.

So Shinji did the only he could think of, he reached out and pulled Asuka and Rei into a hug. "I promise I won't ok. I've been on my own so long I sometimes forget you guys have my back"

After a few moments Shiro piped up. "I hate to break up the Kodak moment fearless leader but we kinda have a prophesy to fulfill" he stated pointing to a newly formed cave behind the group in the surface of the mountain.

Shinji put on his serious face once again. "Ok guys be ready for anything"

The others nodded and the group set into the cave although to tell the truth the cave wasn't really a cave at all but rather it appeared to a chamber of some sort. The walls were a white grey mix of colour and appeared to be made of marble as was the floor. Continuing deeper into the cavern the group came upon a newly reawakened Baihumon.

"humans? I see you must be the Digidestined then, I know well of the prophesy so tell me. Who is your leader?" The great white tiger finished by ruffling his fur a bit.

"The kid with the goggles, it's ALWAYS the kid with the goggles" Shiro laughed pointing to Shinji.

Baihumon eyed Shiro carefully for a moment before turning to Shinji and speaking. "Is this true child? What is your name?"

Shinji was the leader and the most knowledgeable about this world but facing the western Sovereign of the digital world not to mention the most powerful of what were more or less gods was a bit unnerving to say the least. "Yes sir I suppose it is, my name is Shinji Ikari" he replied.

"Ikari hmm? That name does sound familiar. Yes indeed…but no matter I trust that your partner Terriermon has not been too much of a burden to you young one" the white tiger snorted slightly clearing the air from inside himself.

Shinji looked down at his dog bunny partner and thought for a moment, then picked up Terriermon and put him on his head. "A burden? Sure but only when he's like this cause he's heavy. Makes a nice summer hat though" he replied laughing which in turn caused Terriermon and Shiro to start laughing and after another minute passed the others including Baihumon were sharing the fun of it and laughing along.

After a few minutes Baihumon and the Digidestined moved out of the cavern into the open air of the mountain where the sun was staring to rise. The great Sovereign cleared his throat and began to speak once again, this time his tone was gravely serious. "Thank you for freeing me but your work isn't done I'm afraid…You see there are seven fortresses beyond the seas. Each with its own Dark lord guarding it, you must defeat them for they seek to resurrect a great evil and if succeed I fear that your world as well as ours will be doomed."

Shinji sighed. "That does fit the course doesn't it? Is there anything you can tell us about these dark lords?"

"Yeah ya know aside from the fact that the guy they're trying to resurrect is Zetamon." Shiro added quickly.

Baihumon snorted turning to Shiro. "How is it that YOU know of Zetamon child?"

"Long story but here's the recap big cat. Came to the digital world found my partner trained for a while got my memories stolen by Zetamon, faked working for Zetamon to help the royal knights, the knights tried to kill me, BantyoLeomon saved my life then I started traveling with these crazy yahoos cause apparently I'm part of the team and there now your caught up with the rest of the gang" Shiro sighed he didn't like exposition or rather he didn't know if he did or not and that was what really bugged him not knowing.

Baihumon eyed the boy but decided after a moment that Shiro was telling the truth and continued speaking. "Honestly at this point no. I cannot tell you any more as I was captured before I could gain any real information. I do however know that they are trying to prevent the trinity from occurring, as to what exactly the trinity is I have no clue. I am sorry my young friends that I cannot be a greater help. We do however have a way of getting to your destination across the sea rather quickly.

Shinji and Shiro both went pale.

"Shinji can't swim!" Shiro blurted out in a half panicked tone.

Asuka grinned inwardly putting on her annoyed face. "Just how would you know?"

Shiro understood battle well and while this wasn't a contest of physical strength it wasn't one he intended to lose. "Um well for starters I was kind of watching your group the whole time so…"

"That would be a great explanation except Shinji never said that he couldn't swim" Asuka snapped back not wanting to lose.

"I was watching you guys as in with my eyes, I saw you throw him into the River" Shiro countered.

"It was a lake dummy" Asuka blurted quickly searching her mind for a way to turn it back the green eyed boy.

"Whatever don't argue semantics with me the point is I saw it, that proves it" Shiro shot back.

"True but then why did you blurt it out so suddenly? What does it matter to you?" Asuka asked slyly.

"J-Just looking out for the boss, ya know trying to be a team player and all that" Shiro replied hoping Asuka would call bullshit on him.

Asuka on the other hand decided to press her advantage. It was that she cared about what he was hiding. Honestly she wanted to get him back for what happened in toy town, true a part of her said she should let it go, that it was petty but somehow she just couldn't. "You're lying" she declared fiercely.

"Are you saying I don't want to part of this team?" Shiro snapped shouting at the red haired girl.

"No. I'm saying you're covering up your own inability by redirecting attention on to Shinji" Asuka shouted back.

"Just what are you implying?" Shiro asked gritting his teeth.

Asuka put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry you must have misunderstood me. Since you seem to have trouble with words with more then five letters I'll spell it out for you. You can't swim and were trying to cover it up you coward."

Shiro turned a light shade of red. "I-I can so!" he blurted desperately.

Asuka grinned devilishly. "Prove it" she challenged loudly.

Shiro saw a chance to be rid of the subject and possibly discourage it being brought up again in the future. Unfortunately he failed to remember what the word chance means.

"We're on a mountain hundreds of feet up so I think your challenge falls flat there red" Shiro smiled wide as he could safe for the moment that he had beat her.

Asuka's smile never left her face. 'Red? How cute. Well watch yourself brat cause next time I won't be nice' she thought dryly. "Fine I'll drop it for now we have more important things to do"

"Yeah whatever!" Shiro replied as he started toward Kensuke.

While Asuka and Shiro had been arguing Shinji and Rei found out that their path to the continent would cut out the sea altogether as it was a warp gate concealed by a waterfall near the ruins of a place called File city. The named seemed familiar to Shinji although he couldn't place exactly where he remembered hearing it.

After gathering the group together Shinji explained the situation in full detail again and set up a marching order as they had been up until now walking in Shinji's opinion too loosely and needed to tighten up especially because Maria was being targeted for some reason. Shinji, Rei Touji were in front while Hikari and Kensuke were in the next row with Maria in the middle. Of course that left Asuka and Shiro to bring up the rear, clearly an idea neither was comfortable leading both to protest.

Normal Shinji would discuss such a problem but at the moment something deep down inside nagged at him and he wouldn't have the time to deal with this crap and figure out what was bothering him.

Shinji looked at the pair sternly. "Grow up or shut up! Ether way we're heading out now and that's that" he motioned for the group to head out toward the ruin city on the other side of infinity mountain.

Little did Shinji know what awaited them there in the ruins.

To be continued.

Author's note: Ok well so far Z'd Garurumon is winning and yes E.S. BantyoLeomon certainly is kickass and when he returns to the story you won't believe the truth of just who he is.

Terriermon: Enough already time for Terrier trivia

Lantz: ok sure but where's ShadowLopmon?

Terriermon: not entirely sure I think she said something about eliminating the competition

Lantz: Oh well ok anyway ask away so I can go to bed

Terriermon: only got one today. Name Lantz's favourite Digimon and you get a major story token, trust me it's tougher than it sounds

Lantz: that's it for today don't forget to review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Chapter 14: Return to a beginning, Dual challenge.

The group walked in relative silence until night fell and they decided to set up camp. Around the fire the there was more chatter but most of it involved complaints about having to eat fish again or something else random so Shiro just tuned it out. After sometime Shiro found a hand waving in his face. "Hey I said what do you think?" Asuka repeated annoyed.

"About what?" Shiro asked shaking the cobwebs out of his brain.

"About Zetamon and those royal knights" Hikari stated.

"Oh I thought you were going to ask something important like stuff about our partners" Shiro replied with a laugh.

"What do you mean that isn't important? They're trying to destroy the digital world" Shinji asked sternly.

"Correction there big guy the knights are trying to purify it, it basically the same thing but it's different enough that you can't say they're evil just stupid. Zetamon on the other hand is both evil and stupid But the question was what do I THINK right, well honestly it doesn't matter what I think so long as we beat him and show the knights what they're doing is wrong" Shiro retuned stretching.

Shinji nodded. "I see where you're coming from with that. But still any info on the knights would be appreciated and since you brought it up could you explain what you meant about our Digimon?"

"Sure" Shiro replied standing up. "Ok well…the knights number thirteen no more no less then that. Although their true leader Alphamon is not present, his title is the lord of the empty seat and he'll only show up if the digital world is in the greatest of peril which means he may have already returned given the circumstances. Despite his status as a member of the knights if we encounter him we won't have to fight because unlike the other knights his sense of justice and goodness is unwavering. And it's a good thing to because there's no possible way we could beat him."

"No way nothing is invincible" Touji piped up.

"When I first heard of him I thought the same but then I learned about his power known as the alpha gain force. It's the strongest power in the digital world, maybe why he is absent most of the time. But in any case aside from Alphamon the knight's roster is as follows Omnimon their leader, Craniummon who BantyoLeomon destroyed, Crusadermon known as the indifferent warrior for her often cruel acts of "justice", Dynasmon though often seen along side Crusadermon has a greater sense of justice and follows the code of bushido. The armour he wears is made of chrome Digizoid the strongest metal in the digital world, while he is honourable Dynasmon is by no means a push over and is the strongest knight in terms of physical strength and even BK and I can't beat him in a fight. Deceptively the royal knights have an armour Digimon in their ranks known as Magnamon, although he is an armour Digimon he doesn't lack in power or skill should we run into him it will be a tough fight. UlforceVeedramon is a close relative evolution wise to Magnamon and another knight I don't want to run into his speed is close to that of Mercurimon or Rinkmon and he's almost as powerful as Dynasmon." Shiro exhaled heavily pausing to think.

"Ok hold on Mercurimon? As in Mercury messenger of the gods in roman and geek myth?" Touji asked trying to keep his brain from overloading.

Shiro nodded continuing. "Sleipmon is another royal knight and unfortunately the one I can give the least info on. You see he wasn't there he's a centaur Digimon with red Digizoid armour which may or may not be stronger then the normal stuff, as far as I know we won't run into him. I was told he was sent to guard someplace far away. But honestly even if he were to show up he's nothing compared to the next two guys. Duftmon the royal knights strategist, zealous and powerful but honourable and then there's Gallantmon."

"Gallantmon?" Shinji asked his face changing to one of deep concern.

Shiro nodded sadly. "Yeah but lucky for us Takato and Guilmon aren't driving this knight. Still Gallantmon seemed to be unsure in what the knights were doing so there's a chance that we could convince him to help us"

"Guilmon is clear a Digimon but who is Takato?" Rei asked in her usual tone.

Shiro sighed. "Takato Matsuki. Well I guess you could say he's my hero. You see he created Guilmon and by extension Gallantmon. He wasn't overly brave like Tai or smart like Izzy he was just a normal kid given the chance to do something extraordinary…anyways that's the info…I'm gonna go take a walk"

Shiro turned slowly walking into the forest with BK trailing behind him leaving the group with more than a few unanswered questions. While Maria and Shinji filled the group in about Tai, Takato and Izzy a certain Kitsune followed Shiro and his digital dino companion.

"Tough isn't it?" BK asked looking up at his partner.

"No tougher then usual buddy" Shiro replied with a goofy grin.

"I was talking about your legs" BK returned sitting down.

Shiro leaned against a tree smiling. "Yeah I know you were but I wish you hadn't brought it up BK"

"Why?" The black dino asked slightly confused.

Shiro laughed. "You're getting sloppy at thirty-ish BK. The ninja is in the tree above me"

Renamon gasped she had thought she hid perfectly, not being one to beat a dead horse as it were Renamon leapt from the tree appearing in front of the pair.

"I'm sorry for intruding it's just that…" Renamon bowed apologising.

"Just that I didn't finish my explanation about you and the other partner Digimon, right?" Shiro replied finishing her sentence.

Renamon nodded.

"That my foxy friend is simple you see all of us Digidestined have had run ins with our digital partners long before the current crisis started, furthermore our digital partners are reflections of us in someway. Although that theory half falls apart given the Rei factor…it just might be me in that regard though." Shiro explained sliding to the ground.

"But Asuka and I just met" Renamon countered.

"That you know of. I mean in that regard I just met BK, although because of that speech of mine I do happen to remember why the name File city has been bugging me so much" Shiro stated correcting her.

Renamon nodded in understanding. "And why is that?" she asked politely.

"File city was a ruin. That is before I came to the digital world and saved it and the island from Machinedramon and analog man with BK's help. Of course back then he could only Digivolve to the ultimate level" Shiro chuckled.

Renamon blinked. "You were that boy? The one that came to ignite the golden age?"

"Golden age? But I never got rid of Machinedramon" Shiro asked confused.

Renamon nodded. "That may be true but you brought peace to the island and drove off analog man who sought to control us"

Shiro smiled. "Thanks I needed that, I sorry for the thing in toy town by the way. It's just that your declaration really rubbed me the wrong way. When I was a child sure I had to leave everything of the fight up to BK but I'm older now and so is Asuka. We can help you know. "

Renamon nodded once again. "I have come to realize that, I accept your apology but about your legs"

"Don't tell any one but I think they might be broke somewhere" Shiro laughed.

Renamon looked the young boy in the eyes. "Very well. But are you sure?"

"Yes very sure, when we get to File city I'll have Centarumon take a look at them. After all who knows more about legs than that guy?" Shiro laughed a little standing up motioning for the BK and Renamon to follow.

As the three returned to camp they found all eyes on them. "What? Can't a guy take a walk?" Shiro exclaimed sitting down.

"I see no problem with that except that you have forgotten to finish your explanation" Rei replied quietly.

Shiro sighed. "Can it wait? Seriously I'm tired"

Shinji nodded sliding into a sleeping position. "Yeah you're right it's been a long day."

The others took the cue and settled in for the night. All except for Asuka who had wandered away from the group to speak to her furry friend. "So what did he talk about when he walked off with Black Agumon?" she asked.

Renamon remembered her promise. "He found out where I was hiding though I'm not sure how. Then he proceeded to tell me about a theory he had about the Digidestined and their respective partners meeting before the current crisis began, he also said something about Rei and Gatomon being different"

"Weird but not suspicious. Did he said anything else Renamon?"

"He proved it was true for himself as he stated that he remembers coming to the digital world long before this and saving it from Machinedramon. Although he could be lying it doesn't seem that way." Renamon replied.

Asuka shrugged. "Well…Ok we trust him for now but if he makes any odd moves we take him down got it"

Renamon nodded as the two headed back to camp.

Nearby two figures watched the partners return to the camp. One clad in blue and gold known as UlforceVeedramon and the other lion like warrior Duftmon.

"We should just take her now. It's a sounder plan then having to deal with the rest of them and that Warmonger black Wargreymon." Duftmon voiced.

"I shall suffer no dishonour in my presence we are knights Duftmon, you would do well to remember that" UlforceVeedramon replied sternly.

"Very well" Duftmon groined in response.

The next morning the group moved out undeterred coming to a clearing with a digital display embedded in the ground flashing between Digimon town and File city with an arrow pointing toward a gate at the clearing's far end.

As the group moved toward the entrance of the city the two knights emerged from the forest to block their path. Immediately the group's digital half Digivolved preparing for the fight until UlforceVeedramon spoke up. "You misunderstand we aren't here to simply do battle young ones. My colleague and I wish a knightly dual against Black Wargreymon and another of your choosing. We are charged with bringing you before our lord, if we win this dual you and your companions are to come with us peaceably. On the other hand if you defeat us we will leave and attended to other matters"

"No" Shiro replied.

"No" Duftmon repeated in disbelief.

"That's right no. You two will not leave if I win, instead you will remain here to protect File city and deter the other knights should they attempt to follow us in our quest…furthermore the dual in question will be held in three days giving our group a chance to rest and giving me time enough to select the least pathetic of this bunch. In case you hadn't noticed big guy I only travel with them to have something to laugh at." Shiro punctuated his declaration by raising his Digivice and making BK evolve to the mega level.

UlforceVeedramon crossed his arms "very well but your chances are slim with such an attitude"

Shiro nodded as the two left. "Perhaps"

After a few moments he and BK started toward the gates again with Maria as the only follower, turning back he saw a sea of looks directed at him. None of them good save for Maria who apparently understood what he had done.

Shiro legs throbbed. "Whatever I don't care" he stated walking into the city with the others following behind him after a few minutes all of them confused or angry at the green eyed young man.

End of chapter 14…to be continued.

Author note: yeah I know not much happened but it's all needed. Terriermon's on vacation for the week so I'll give out the question.

What was the Digivice the Original Tai from the manga had and what could it do. And the second question is aside from Gallantmon, his variants and Lucemon who is the other Digimon who bears the hazard? Whoever gets them both right gets a major story token.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Evangelion.

Chapter 15: Separation Anxiety.

Shinji was propped against the outside of Centarumon's clinic as he had been for the last hour. 'What kind of idiot ignores broken legs?' He thought running his hand though his hair.

"So when does he get out?" a voice asked startling Shinji, looking down he saw a small bushy faced man with a cane.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize there were other humans here, um Centarumon said something about band-aids so I'm not sure" Shinji replied quickly causing laughter to erupt from the little man as well as from above him.

"He's not human Shinji. That's Jijimon the leader of File city" Shiro replied from above hopping down beside the hairy little digi-leader.

"Shiro! But how can you be walking already?" Shinji asked stunned.

Shiro laughed. "Well I'm not sure the exact reason but it has something to do with us being digital. Data just reconfigures itself when damaged and band-aids are like a digital patch"

"So band-aids fix everything?" Shinji asked flatly.

"Pretty much, weird huh? But anyways what I miss?" Shiro replied.

"Nothing really I thought we hit a dead end because I talked to Angemon after you passed out assuming he was the city's leader and he said he didn't know about a gate so I told the others to relax while I think of something" Shinji explained.

"Oh. Well you heard him Jijimon, anything you know about this gate to the beyond the sea" Shiro asked turning to the face the elderly Digimon.

Jijimon paused in thought for a moment. "Yes I know of it and can take you there however the gate's power source was scattered to the corners of File Island in order to prevent Machinedramon from leaving the island"

"So the gate is here but powerless? Do you know where the sources are?" Shinji asked bordering on panic.

"Calm down, I do know where they are but unlike the golden age Digimon now have a harder to change path so only some of you will be able to retrieve certain parts of the source" Jijimon replied scratching his beard.

Shinji blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means we have to split up because certain places have boundaries on what type of Digimon can enter them" Shiro chimed.

"Just how do you know?" Shinji shot back a little annoyed.

"You didn't tell them?" Jijimon asked interjecting.

"I hadn't remembered until about yesterday that I'd been here…long story" Shiro answered.

"I see well. Shinji was it? Since Shiro has been unable to let me explain. Long ago during the golden age before the great change a being known as analog man put the Island and all it's peoples in danger, calling for a champion we brought Shiro to the island and with his partner called BK freed us from the chaos wrought by analog man" Jijimon explained answering Shinji's question.

"So you saved the Island before? Maybe that's why Zetamon blocked your memories" Shinji replied.

"Yeah you could be right. But that's not important right now; we have the knights and our energy crisis to worry about" Shiro stated smiling.

Shinji nodded as the two headed toward the center of town finding that Jijimon had run off to do other things. Asuka and Hikari along with their partners were the first ones Shinji and Shiro found sitting outside the restaurant.

"Shinji when we get home I never want you to make eggs ever again" Asuka stated looking slightly pale, Hikari looked flushed and was drinking a bottle of water.

"Ok let me guess Asuka. You met Digitamamon and Hikari tried Meramon's cooking right?" Shiro asked.

Asuka and Hikari nodded.

"Aright well meet us at by the travel hut outside the leader's place when you guys feel better ok" Shinji stated.

The two girls looked at each other and stood up. "We're fine!" they stated in unison.

Shinji looked at Shiro who shrugged. "Ok… well you know this town better than me Shiro where do you think the others would be?" Shinji asked.

"Hmm…well BK would be at the green gym, Touji seems like he'd be wherever his sister is so I'd bet you'd find them at the item shop. Kensuke will be in the travel hut asking questions about the island…And Rei may or may not be having an argument about the ability to grow meat on a farm with Veggiemon. In any case I'll go get BK and tell the others to head to the travel hut if I see them" Shiro replied walking off.

Turning to the girls Shinji spoke up. "Can you guys go get Maria and Touji? I'll get Rei and Terriermon"

The girls nodded and Shinji began to walk away before Asuka stopped him.

"Did that idiot give a reason for not telling us?" she asked growling slightly.

"No I kind of forgot to ask. Asuka if you have a problem with it talk to him, honestly I would expect others to hesitate not you" Shinji replied walking toward Jijimon's house.

Walking toward the item shop Asuka and Hikari found brother and sister outside talking to Yuramon. When the two girls arrived they explained that some virus Digimon from the city left for a place called Overdell.

Meanwhile Shinji found Kensuke and Rei with their partners and Terriermon watching a documentary on the event known as the great change on a TV inside Jijimon's.

"Hey guys we have a group thing lets go" Shinji stated.

Terriermon hopped off a chair on to Shinji's head. "Finally! This place is boring"

Kensuke and Rei nodded in agreement and the four left for the meeting point.

The group had met up in short order with Shiro being the last one to arrive thirty minutes after the others.

"Ok guys I got the rest of the info. It seems that the crystals that power the gate were divided among the different areas of File Island. Jijimon says there's one here so at least one of them we don't have to worry about." Shiro explained.

"Where are the others?" Kensuke asked.

"There's one in Ogremon's old hideout in the great canyon, another in Toy town. one in freeze land in the ice sanctuary, one in beetle land, one in the ancient dino region, another in the Geko swamp and one in Overdell" Shiro replied.

"Ok Shiro which places have barriers?" Shinji asked.

"Overdell, the ice sanctuary and Toy town" Shiro replied.

"That reminds me. Yuramon said Some Digimon left for there" Maria exclaimed.

Shiro nodded. "Probably Devimon, Skull Greymon and Myotismon. I'll be sure to check it out when I'm there"

"Hold on buddy! Who made you leader?" Asuka snapped.

"Overdell can only be entered by virus Digimon and since I don't see any of you with a viral partner I'm the guy for the job now shut up!" Shiro spat glaring at the red head.

"Enough you two! Asuka I'm glad you're being supportive but Shiro knows more about the island so let him speak alright. All final calls are mine anyhow" Shinji ordered.

Shiro and Asuka nodded.

"Ok, uh so anyway the ice sanctuary can only be entered by vaccine Digimon and I'm not sure about toy town it has something to do with a person's heart. Since Maria and Rei both have vaccine Digimon I'd say they should head to freeze land. Beetle land is full of buggy Digimon like Tentomon so sending Kensuke and he to get it looks like a good idea and the same for Touji and Greymon they should head to the ancient dino region since they'd be well received. As for the swamp and the Ogre fortress they don't have barriers" Shiro explained.

Shinji nodded looking around the group. "Well I have no objections so far. Anybody have any?"

Touji shot Shinji a worried look.

"Maria will be fine she has Patamon and Rei with her Touji" Shinji replied to his friend look.

"Are you sure?" Touji asked.

Maria was about to start in on her brother when Shiro interrupted pulling off the Gaku-ran off his shoulders. "Rei and have guardian angels, literally I mean come on if Angemon can't keep her safe nothing is going to. Seriously he's about the only one among you in a champion state that could hold off BK, which means any ultimate Digimon has no chance. Any way here Maria this can protect you" Shiro stated handing the coat to Maria.

"Oh and before a forget Kensuke, Rei come here" Shiro asked.

The two stepped over to the green eyed boy; he smiled handing Kensuke a blue flute and pulled off his cloak handing it to Rei. "They don't call it freeze land for nothing this should keep you warm; watch out it's a bit heavy. As for you Ken the blue flute summons Seadramon from dragon Eye Lake, he'll take you to beetle land"

Now that the group could see him properly they found that Shiro was wearing a black martial arts Gi with black bracers and a pair of black slipper shoes. He was as big as Shinji build wise but more defined.

After a moment Shinji spoke up. "Ok well since nobody has an objection to this course of action those of you with your assignments get going"

Touji, Kensuke, Maria and Rei headed out leaving Hikari, Asuka, Shinji and Shiro behind.

"Aright that leaves two places to search, we've been to Toy town but I don't know anything about the ogre fortress" Shinji stated.

"The ogre fortress was just a place where Ogremon and his flunkies set up shop I beat them and they moved out but anyone could have moved in by now…I'd suggest having Asuka and Renamon go to Toy town while you and Hikari check out the fort" Shiro explained.

Asuka shot him a dirty look while Renamon shot him a questioning one.

"…Asuka do it" Shinji ordered.

"But why on my own?" Asuka whined.

"It's about skill and besides we already defeated WaruMonzaemon so you shouldn't have much trouble if any" Shinji replied.

"Hey come on I'm walking into what's most likely a trap without complaint" Shiro interjected.

Asuka growled whirling to face him. "That's easy for you to say your partners a Mega level"

Shiro gave her a disappointed look. "I expected more of you. Levels are just stages they don't confirm that one Digimon is better or stronger than another. It's fine if you have a problem with me but don't go dragging BK into it he's worked very hard to get where he is I'm proud to be his partner because I know that no matter what he'll try his best. You should to trust your partner"

"I do!" Asuka shot back.

"Hmm really? Then why can't Renamon Digivolve? The power to Digivolve is an extension of trust a synchronization exercise if you will. In any case I'm off" Shiro stated walking away, BK following right behind.

Asuka wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but lost the will to after seeing the look in Renamon's eyes. "Whatever! Come on Renamon lets go get this over with"

Asuka stormed off with Renamon in tow and Hikari and Shinji went the opposite way out of town.

End of chapter 15

Author's note: back on track! Sorry for all you readers that suffered though the last chapter but there's going to be a lot of action to make up for it in the next few chapters.

Ok I'll leave the last two question up as well as three more.

First. Mana will be making her appearance very soon and will have two Digimon with her whoever guesses which Digimon gets a major story token.

Second. What is the name of BantyoLeomon's Sword?

Third. What is Leomon's special attack?

Whoever gets the last two right also gets a major story token.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Digimon.

Chapter 16: Beetle & bailing

Kensuke and Tentomon walked leisurely toward dragon Eye Lake taking in the forest scenery purple trees and all.

"Kensuke are you sure it was a good idea to split up like this? What if this was the knight's plan all along?" Tentomon asked hovering nervously around his partner.

"While I don't think it was such a good idea to split up I trust Shinji, as for the knights while Duftmon might try something I think that UlforceVeedramon will keep him in check" Kensuke replied adjusting his glasses.

"Well ether way I hope that blow hard Shiro doesn't choose you as his partner" Tentomon stated in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe but I don't think he said that stuff to be mean. He said himself Duftmon is a strategist; I think he may have been messing with that guy so he would prepare an incorrect strategy. Tactically it's a good idea but then again Shiro might just be trying to go it alone to prove something, in any case we need to find Seadramon" Kensuke started jogging as he finished his statement stopping at the lake.

"So Tentomon have you ever been to beetle land?" Kensuke asked while fishing though his pockets.

"I used to live there actually, it's a nice place but I really do prefer the rest of File island over living there" Tentomon replied buzzing about.

Kensuke was about to ask why when a great splash erupted startling him and revealing Seadramon. "Who are you boy? And what do you want with me?" the champion roared. Kensuke who had fallen over picked himself up and stared wide eyed for a moment, it was one thing to be here and see all that he had seen. It was another thing completely to have a giant Ice breathing snake looming over you demanding answers. "My name is Kensuke Aida Seadramon and this guy here is my partner Tentomon" Kensuke replied motioning to his buggy buddy.

"Partner? As in Digidestined. How can this be Shiro is the only Digidestined?" The water snake replied.

Before Kensuke could find an answer Tento interjected grabbing Kensuke Digivice and showing it to Seadramon. "I know he doesn't look it but this is proof that he's a hero" the bug stated matter o factly.

Seadramon snorted then nodded slowly. "Yes I see but is it just you or are there others?"

Kensuke nodded. "There are others Seadramon me, Shiro and six others. We split up to gather crystals to power the warp gate at Digimon town, one of them is supposedly in beetle land" his reply was met with an uneasy silence until Seadramon spoke again.

"Sadly that is no longer the case Kensuke Aida. A Digimon I have never seen before attacked HerculesKabuterimon" Seadramon paused. "He had a scythe and called himself MetalPhantomon he took the crystal you speak of and left for a place called grey lord's manor wherever that is"

"So we'd have to find him before we can do anything…just great. Do you know anybody who might know where that is?" Kensuke asked groaning inwardly.

"Andromon might but he is in factorial town and it is fraught with many dangers. Are you sure you can make it there by yourselves? You look weak boy not the sort to be running all over the digital world alone perhaps it would be best if you wait for Shiro and your other friends" Seadramon responded.

Kensuke looked up at the great serpent. "We'll be fine just tell us the way there if you can" Kensuke stated holding back the anger rising in him.

Seadramon sighed. "Very well. Go past mount Panorama and cross the Gear savannah, there you will find Factorial Town and Andromon" Seadramon motioned toward the way Kensuke and Tentomon came then quickly submerged into the lake leaving Digimon and partner behind.

As Kensuke and Tentomon made their way back though the forest to the mountain Kensuke spoke up in an annoyed tone. "Can you believe that!? He kept implying that we can't take care of ourselves"

"Normally I would agree Ken but honestly Seadramon is just like that all of the time. Even before the great change. He just isn't a people person" Tentomon stated matter o factly.

"You knew him before?" Kensuke asked genuinely curious.

Tentomon nodded. "I met him when Shiro brought me over from beetle land and I joined the city"

Kensuke blinked. "Um what? Hey wait…you're saying you met Shiro before and decided not to say anything until now?" Ken's tone was one of annoyance that bordered on white hot tactical nerd rage. The military Otaku was in his opinion the group's strategist. At least that is where he would fit when assigning some kind of role to each member of the team. He wasn't by any stretch on the level with Duftmon but he knew how combat worked and wasn't impressed by the glaring omission his partner had made which would have made the two at least somewhat usefully despite the immense amount of running the group had been forced to in their recent encounters.

"Ok well first I want to know why you didn't mention it. then tell me everything else that happened. Like Machinedramon's first defeat and about the Island…at this point even small things will help" Kensuke sighed. Admittedly whatever this was that the group was going to face had far greater power then any of them. And even when put together they couldn't defeat half of the enemies brought before them thus far. The only two who had been moderately effective so far had been Shinji and Shiro, both because of prior knowledge and natural talent and by Shiro's own admission Zetamon was so powerful he mind wiped the Mega level tamer and his memories had yet to come close to returning in any useful sense.

Tento nodded and began explaining what he knew to his partner citing that he didn't think knowing Shiro was important detail and he hadn't put the face and name together till he'd returned to the city.

Not knowing about the drill tunnel the two headed up the mountain uneventfully coming to a stop as they reached the open plain of the gear Savannah and saw Shiro speaking to Bantyo Leomon. Confused the Two ran over to their friends to figure out what was going on.

End of chapter 16.

Author's note: short yes I know but they'll be another Kensukeriffic chapter later. With fighting and stuff.


End file.
